To have you once more or To lose you once more
by animefreak03
Summary: *UPDATED*Night-wing had it all his wife Raven and their unborn child, till Slade took it all away. Desperate to have them back once more he travels back in time foregoing any danger that time traveling might have on his time or that of the past heroes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Title: to have you once more.

Author: Angee

Rating: M

A/N hi all this is my new story...I know i'm still writting Royal Slave but i had to post this one...I hope you like what i did here. I haven't seen anything quite similar to this plot that i have come up with and i hope i'm being original here. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Somewhere in a far away future a man rocked back and forth on a bed.

Nightwing sadly smiled at the picture in his hands. The lonely moonlight shone into the small bedroom he currently resided in. He was not happy and with good reason. Why had it all had happened the way it did? Why had she been the one that had suffered? It was supposed to be him not her. The tears rolled down his cheeks even with the mask on they did not relent their journey down his pale face. A sudden jolt of pain went through his chest and he brought the picture close to his heart "why my love? Why did you leave me?"

There was a shadow by his window and he lifted his eyes to look at the interloper "what do you want Batman?"

Bruce Wayne a man of few words entered the small room and was saddened to see his surrogate son looking defeated and broken, but he could understand what the man was feeling at this very moment. He too had gone through some similar circumstances, but Nightwing's current problem was far more hurtful. The shot was meant for him and not his love "Richard it's time that we get to work"

Nightwing sharply looked at the aging man and then back to the picture "Work? Work? Is that all you think about? Do you not understand what I'm going through here Bruce? I lost my love, my wife my best friend to a crazy man and also my child. Do you think that I want to work? All I want is the right to mourn them for as long as I want and work is the least of my problems. Let the people of gotham fend for themselves for once in their pathetic lives"

He was angry and he was going to make sure that everyone knew. Nightwing was as dark as the night when he wanted to be and if the people of gotham could not take care of themselves among all the pain he was going through, then he really didn't care. Bruce frowned not that you could tell with his mask and walked up to the younger man. Taking the picture from Richard's hand Bruce examined it and smiled "you two looked great in this picture. She was very important to me as well Richard I loved her as a daughter, but you can't mourn her forever. She would have wanted you to fight and protect"

Nightwing walked over to a wall and punched it hard "she would have been happier alive and here with me. Both of us awaiting the birth of our child, she was so happy when we found out Bruce. Do you know how it feels to lose not just the woman you love, but a child you both created?"

Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder "I know how it feels to lose someone you love more than life itself. But mourning will get you nowhere. Besides, Slade is still out there and you have to stop him from killing other heros. I'm sure she would have wanted you to continue"

Nightwing shook his head as more tears spilled. He dropped to his knees and leaned forward onto his hands "I can't go on without my Raven. How can he have taken her from me and killed her? How could he have taken both of them from me?"

"I'm the least one to tell you this Richard, but if you want to avenge them then do it. Take his life if you have to. God only knows that I did not hesitate when it came to the joker. There are times when you must take the life of your enemy"

Nightwing was going to respond to him only to find the batman gone. He smiled to himself picking up the picture of Raven and him on their secret wedding day "I will avenge you both my loves, but I'm also going to bring you back to me. He was stupid enough to leave one crazy scientist alive and I will take advantage of his knowledge of time travel. I will find you and bring you to me again" and with that he began to laugh among the tears that spilled from his eyes.

* * *

Two nights later, he was making his way into Archium Asylum, well more like sneaking in. After finding out where the best underground labs were, he set to work on getting his scientist. He had installed a camouflage device on his suit and was able to infiltrate the hospital full of Gotham's evil doers. He had to be careful, if word got out that one of the biggest super-heros was going to kidnap a scientist and then use him for his own personal agenda, then he was as good as dead. Passing some rooms he was counting down till he got to the right room. Some guards were making round and for a moment he had forgotten that he was invisible.

Chuckling to himself, nightwing found the right room and began to mess with the lock. Careful not to let the alarm sound, he sound found himself walking into the room. The crazy scientist was working at a medical table, no doubt trying to invent some crazy shit. He made his way towards the scientist and watch with interest as the man blah to himself. Closing the door and turning back to the man, Richard disabled his camouflage and tapped the old man. The man yelped and Richard had to cover the old man's mouth with his hand "listen old man I'm not here to hurt you"

The old man nodded and Richard let go of his hand "what do you want? Last time you put me here remember?"

Richard took in a deep breath and walked over to the old man's table "I need your help Hercules, and I'm not taking no for an answer"

The old man scoffed "oh so now you need my help? No way in hell"

Richard held up a photo of a young girl with blonde hair "if you don't help I will make sure that little Susie here goes to reform school for all her experiments she has conducted on her poor classmates. Not to mention that you have given her some of those 'experimental' drugs"

Hercules bowed his head "fine, what do you want?"

Richard threw a manilla folder on the floor before Hercules "I want you to make your time machine run once more. I know that you have it hidden in a very remote place. I will get you out of here and no one will know where you are after helping me. Not even Batman. All you have to do is send me to the past and then tell me how to come back"

Hercule's eyes widened "but that's dangerous. No one has ever gone back in time and then back to the present. You can alter many things if you did this"

"I don't care. All I want is to go back to the past"

Hercules sat down on the floor taking the envelope "what's this then?"

"That's your new identity and money to last you forty years, given that you live that long old man. I'm giving you my personal royalties and access to more of my money. You also get a new lab far away from America"

"Is this because of your wife's death?"

Richard scowled "you worry about sending me and then helping me come back and I'll worry about the next. I'll come for you tomorrow night"

"How do you know I will agree?"

Richard turned to leave "because of your greed. See you tomorrow Hercules".

The next night he did the same thing to get into the place and this time he would be leaving with an extra passenger. Not taking his time Richard went into the room and grabbed the old man "put this on" he told the man handing him a suit with the same camouflage mechanics "hurry we have to go before they check your room soon"

The machine was running perfectly, the old man was working fast and Richard was taking off his nightwing suit. There was no way he was going to go as he was. Taking a duffel bag into his hands he shoved the suit inside and pulled out a pair of shades and the wedding ring placing each item on his person (meaning on himself). Then he looked at the picture of his and raven's wedding and traced her face with his finger "we will see each other soon and I wont let anything or anyone take you away from me this time. We will be happy my love"

"It's ready" he looked up as the old man smiled at him "thank you. Even if I did wrong things I know what you feel. I too lost my wife to some crazy man and I had planned on using this to get her back, but I couldn't go through with it. I hope you succeed where I failed"

"Sure old man. See ya"

"Now remember, this can alter reality or another time I can't guarantee that you will be taken to where you want. I set it for the year 2015 when you and your wife decided to marry, but other than that I can't assure you anything more"

Richard nodded "no problem" giving a small wave he entered a chamber and smiled "soon Raven you and I will be once more together"

The old man hit the button and was setting up other buttons when he tripped on the wires making his hand land on the time dial. Not realizing sooner what had happened, he hurriedly tried to get Richard out "wait...something is wrong...don't" Richard tried to make out what the old man was saying but it was soon too late. He was encompassed in a blinding light and then gone. Nothing was left of the young man. The old man ran to his work station and realized the mistake "oh shit" it read year 2005 and that was about ten years earlier than the set time "I hope this doesn't mess anything he had planned" shrugging he decided to leave the country.

* * *

The room was dark and the person laying on the bed was content sleeping away her worries. It was no lie that Raven loved to enjoy relaxing baths and naps. She turned onto her back and brought her hand to her face.

Richard landed near the T tower and smirked to himself. It had been so long since he had been there. He had expected to land in the day, but it was night time. Taking out one of his devices he decided to walk around the Tower looking for the window that belonged to his wife's room. Being careful once more that the alarm systems didn't detect his movements. If memory served him right, there were about twelve different alarms. Finding the window he smiled to himself and shot the (what's that string thing called again? Well that's what he shot).

He slid the window open and softly entered her room. Dropping the duffel bag to the floor he found her asleep on her bed, curled like a child into the warm sheets. He walked over and leaned down. The mere thought of seeing her was making his body react. He wanted to have her in his arms, to kiss her...to fuck her senselessly as he often did when they were both in the mood. Which was practically every day. Bruce had caught them once and they toned it down a bit.

But here she was, oblivious to his presence and here he was itching to hold her. Brushing a way her hair he let his fingers caress her cheeks.

Her eyes twitched. Why was she suddenly feeling like she needed to wake up? What the hell was bothering her. She raised her hand to push away the offending digits and when her hand was caught in a grip her eyes shot opened. Before her stood none other than "Robin what are you doing in my room?" she asked with mild surprise even with the shades she could recognize him. But she was giving him that monotone voice of hers that was also annoyed as she sat up.

Richard couldn't take it and leaned forward stealing a kiss from the dark princess. She gasped within the kiss and tried to pull away. When his hold on her tightened her powers got out of control and the lights in the Tower went out and the alarm system went crazy. They could hear the rest of the titans scurrying to see what was the problem and she was trying to pull away.

Richard pressed his fingers on her wrists and this made her calmed down a bit and then with a sudden impulse she kissed back. Come on someone kisses you it's only a matter of time before you either slap them or return it. She moaned and Richard was pleased. Leaning more on her made Raven till back letting her body hit the bed once more. His hands released hers and they went to her hair. He had almost forgotten how nice it felt to touch her short hair. After they got married she let it grow, but he told her that he liked it better short. Messaging her scalp made his Raven moan against his lips once more. That's when there was a whoosh noise and four different gasps.

"What the hell is going on?" her eyes snapped opened when she heard the voice of none other than Robin. But she was kissing Robin wasn't she? Richard pulled away from his wife and turned to glare at the intruders. His eyes landing on his younger self. Robin was speechless as he looked into the eyes of a man that looked just like him but was older. Likewise, Richard watched confused. These were his friends and wife and his counterpart, but they were younger. Was this what the old man was trying to talk about?

Raven sat up once more and pulled the sheets closer to her body feeling a bit exposed. Beast boy was wide eye as was Cyborg. Kori was looking from one robin to another. Her 'beloved' was in front of another 'beloved' "Ah friend Raven do you what's the matter?"

Both men turned to Raven who at that moment wanted to scream or jump...she looked from a set of blue eyes to a covered pair "I don't know star"

"DUDE THIS IS WEIRD" Cyborg nodded mechanically, no pun intended and Robin cleared his throat.

"This is a trick and I bet Slade is behind this" at hearing that name Richard grabbed robin by the throat and pushed him against one of the walls of the room "what?"

"Don't you name that son of a bitch to me. I'm not some trick that bastard sent here and I'm not some clone either. My name is Richard Greyson and I'm or rather was Robin leader of the titans. I was supposed to travel to the year 2015 but obviously this isn't that time" he dropped Robin who began to wheeze. The others were too stunned to do anything and just watched as Richard turned back to raven.

She didn't know what to say or do. He was from the future? But what that even possible? Who was she kidding there were many things that were possible and time traveling was probably one of them. She watched as he walked over to her once more and knelt down "I'm so sorry for frightening you Raven"

"Er...ah...er..." she was speechless. Robin stood once more. Well it seemed that he could trust this guy because he could see the enormous hate that he posed for Slade as well as himself.

"Okay, this is totally weird" said Cyborg "I think I'm still sleeping"

"Dude if that's robin and he is here, what does that mean?"

"it means that he came from the future idiot"

"Shut up"

"No you shut up"

"OUT OF MY ROOM" screamed raven. Both boys shut up instantly but did not move. She rolled her eyes and looked at Richard.

"Why are you here?" she asked him and he grinned.

"To get you my wife back with me" at that she fainted and so did beast boy and cyborg. They did not just hear what they did. Chuckling to himself he turned to a stunned kori and a very confused Robin "I'm going to take her with me and I don't want anyone interfering with my plans"

Robin fisted his hands "you are not taking my team mate and friend from here"

Yawning he crawled into bed with Raven "take those two with you while my wife and I sleep. We will discuss this later"

Robin clenched his fisted hands "you are not staying here. Get. Out. Now." Kori could see the defiant glares both were giving each other and decided to stop them from going any further with their imaginary fight.

"We should leave Robin. Perhaps in the morning we can all have this talk" picking Cyborg and dragging beast boy she walked over to the door "come on I'm sure friend raven will be just fine" but she was seething on the inside. Raven had a Robin with her and she did not understand what this meant, but it did imply in her mind that Robin at one point in their near future will pick Raven over her. Sadly she left the room. Robin was hesitant at first, but there was a strange sense of security knowing that his version of him would not try something on his friend. But raven was his first. _Did I just think that? Oh god I can't think like that. She's my best friend that's all. But I wont let anyone else have her...dam it all._

Richard smirked as Robin walked over to the door "good night Richard I will keep a good eye on my raven" grinding his teeth robin walked out of the room.

Richard sighed "great I should have known that I would have to face my younger self eventually" he looked at his wife and caressed her face "but I'm going to face whatever I have to in order to have you in my life my love" kissing her soft lips he drew her closer to himself and began to fall asleep.

* * *

A/n How was that for a beginning. Should i take this down? you let me know.


	2. Talking about the past

Chapter two

Title: Talking about the past

Author: Angee

Rating: M

A/N hello...yawnssss...I'm half awake and the other half i'm in a zombie like state. I'm really starting to hate growing up and having to do so much shit in order to live a happy life. Don't mind me i'm just ranting here...Anyways...I've been so touched with everyone's wishes for me not to take this down and I hope that you all like this new installment. I'm not too proud of it, but I had to give you guys something . I love this story and hope to keep writting more of it soon. Later.

* * *

Raven shifted in her sleep, the light in her room making her close her eyes tightly. She felt a heavy weight around her middle and wondered what was doing it. Letting one eye open she saw one of the walls in her room. Lifting a hand she proceeded to place near her waist to feel the warmth of another limb that wasn't hers. Turning on her side she came face to face with a man with intense blue eyes. The first thing that registered in her head was the sudden scream she let out at being surprised. Jumping away from the man and landing on her ass Raven heard him chuckle "good morning love" he said as he yawned.

Remembering the night before she sat up on the floor and looked at 'robin' scratching his head. The others knocked on her door "are you alright Raven?" that was the other robin. Momentarily forgetting the 'robin' in her bed, Raven stood up and walked over to the door.

The gang stood crowding the doorway and she rolled her eyes "so it wasn't a dream?" she half asked and half stated. The others nodded and pushed passed her to go into her room where it had been forbidden, but curiosity was something that the titans always embraced.

Richard was standing by the time they entered and he was making his way towards the bathroom in her room, but stopped as he saw them standing there "hello everyone" Robin glared at the older man and the two forgot the presence of the others.

Raven was really getting annoyed with every single one of them being in her room and of the obvious animosity between the two leaders. She walked over to the bathroom door and opened it "get out of my room and finish your evil eye duel in the livingroom. The rest of you may go and watch them, I'm tired and need to take a shower" not waiting for a response she entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Richard chuckled lightly at his wife, he knew she wasn't a morning person. He walked over to the others "look, I'm not your enemy and I don't want to fight with any of you. So just calm down and wait until I get dressed so that we can all talk" this was directed more at Robin than the others.

The warm water was soothing to her skin. It made her feel real good and stress free. Considering what she had experience the night before and just a few minutes ago, Raven was in dire need of a soothing bath and some meditation.

What would have made that man think that she was his wife? In what world would she ever decide that she wanted to marry? To raven this was beyond weird. All her life, well most of her young adult life she had believe that she was going to be alone. Barely 18 and here was this man claiming that she...er... they would someday marry. Sighing in exasperation Raven threw her head back to let the water run down her face and neck.

Richard had quietly entered the bathroom and was now watching her bathe. It seemed as if it had been so long since he could honestly stop and watch her. She was graceful in everything she did and even bathing was one of them. It was an accident traveling back all the way to the year 2005, his intention had been to travel to the year when they decided to get married. Both were twenty eight at the time that he had proposed. But here he was almost thirty-one and there she was just eighteen.

The sight of her naked body was working a number on him and he had to touch her. Stripping off his clothes as quietly as possible, Richard made his way towards the shower. It seemed that she was deep in thought.

Why would a man such as Robin would want to marry someone like her? She couldn't for the life of her understand why he would chose her and not Starfire. They were practically married in a sense. True Raven did at some point feel jealous of their closeness and obvious attraction, but it was just a fleeting moment or two. But here was this man who she undoubtedly knew was Robin claiming to be her husband. So, the question now remains...What happened with Robin and Starfire?

She would have dwindled more on that subject had it not been for the fact that she felt something wrap around her middle. Opening her eyes quickly and turning around, Raven found herself face to face with the smirking man. She would have screamed...strike that...would have blown the entire tower had it not been for his lips capturing hers the moment she was going to utter whatever it was. Scream or not, he was in her personal space and that was a no no.

But how could she deny that his lips were soft and sensual. How it made the heat rise between her legs. Or that there was a moan trying to come out of her mouth. All those things made her mind shut down and her body respond. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him tighter to her naked body, raven made a whimpering noise when her nipples brushed against his muscular chest.

Richard took the opportunity to let his hands go down to her rear end and lift her so that her legs now wrapped around his middle, her head was thrown back while he nipped at her neck, bitting occasionally. Everything would have been fine and dandy had it not been for his member poking her, that's when she realized what she was doing or almost going to do. She pulled away from his mouth and then proceeded to push her body away from his. His eyes searched hers. Raven covered her breasts with her arms and knelt down on the tub "get out" was the low demand.

"Raven"

"I. said. get. out." She barked out.

Sighing Richard stepped out to let her relax. He should have taken it slowly, but seeing her there just a few inches away did nothing to stop him from holding her, kissing her. She was his everything from the moment that he confessed to himself how he truly felt for the dark queen.

* * *

Robin was pacing back and forth. His strides long and fast. _What were they doing in there? _There being Raven's room. The others just watched as their leader grumbled and mumbled and stumbled. Yeah they were rhyming to Robin's pace. Beast boy was also not in the best of moods. He very well knows that he has no chance to win Raven, but that didn't stop him from trying. But now he had to deal with a husband from the future and their current leader? Why does he have to?

Cyborg just thought the entire thing was hilarious. Robin was jealous although he didn't admit it to himself or the others, and Beast boy was devastated.

"What's taking them so long?"

Cyborg snickered while Beast boy slumped his shoulders more. There were two things that Raven and her 'husband' could be doing in her room...and neither were too promising for both young men "well if you ask me I think that they are..." Robin turned around sharply and leveled a glare at the half machine man, who in turn paled and back off.

"No body asked you" was the only reply the leader supplied. Starfire sulked by a corner. It was evident that her boy robin was really upset about Raven and the other Robin...er...Richard. But they were supposed to be dating, and soon doing the marrying thing.

"Sorry man. Anyways, I only said or attempted to say that Raven hasn't lost control of her powers so they might be talking"

He gritted his teeth as his fists clenched. Yeah talking his ass...he knew there was more. He was itching to go to the room and find out...as a matter of fact. He took three steps towards the hallway leading to the rooms when Cyborg and BB stopped him.

Robin looked down to see two sets of arms holding him by his waist and legs, growling lowly he kept on glaring at the arms as if by doing so they would disentangle from his body. He needed to get to Raven and soon "let go of me" he pulled and pulled but they didn't let go.

"Will you just wait. What if they are in the middle of something important?" wrong choice of words. He pulled harder.

"Then I should stop that, what kind of a team are we if we let some man come into our tower and pretend like he owns it"

"We are the kind of team that realizes that you are going crazy Robin. He obviously is you in the future, what's so hard to believe about that?"

"You are idiots" all three of the guys looked towards the hallway to see Richard smirking down at them and Raven floating towards the livingroom. Robin visibly relaxed and Richard's smirk grew. So his younger self was showing signs that he is in love with the dark beauty.

Robin and Richard both took steps towards the couches where Raven sat and immediately stopped to regard each other and resumed their walk just a bit faster. Sensing that there was going to be a confrontation BB grinned and turned into a leopard and made his way fast towards the beauty.

Raven rolled her eyes and didn't say anything to Beast Boy sitting next to her. It was sort of a relief to know that she didn't have to sit next to either boy blunders "well aren't you going to tell us why you are here?" everyone turned to Robin and looked at the young man who was trying to keep his cool.

Richard sighed, this was going to take long. He began his tale "first let me start by saying that this, everything I tell you has occurred. I don't know what the consequences of my coming here will be, but I don't regret any of it. I wanted to come and see Raven once more and I wanted to be with her, I risked it all for her" at this point he was looking at Raven and she hid underneath her hood. The way his blue eyes pierced her soul, her very core was too much for her. A lightbulb exploded and the others looked her way.

"Sorry" she whispered slowly.

_

* * *

Flashback._

Robin scouted the streets for signs of the bombers, they were rumored to be housed in an abandoned warehouse. All he had to do was enter the abandoned building and capture them. Creeping quietly inside the building he could hear noises. As he neared an entrance he realized that indeed the bombers were getting their equipment ready.

"About time I found you" three men turned to him and looked him up and down.

"What cha want kid?" a gruff one asked.

Robin's eyebrow rose "excuse me?"

He dropped something in his hands and turned to Robin fully "listen kid go back to playing costume with your little friends. This is for the big men"

He was furious, beyond it exactly "Do you know who I am?"

"You are some snot kid in a weird costume. Ain't cha too big and old for that kid?" the others laughed as they loaded a car with boxes.

"I'm not a kid and you are getting on my last nerves" the other two men dropped their boxes and joined the other. Cracking their knuckles each took steps towards the titan's leader. "That's it you are going to pay for calling me that"

to say the fight was hard was stupid. None of them knew who they were messing with. With a loud thud the last of the men fell to the ground and the sirens of police cars approaching could be heard "that's for calling me a kid"

The other titans entered the building with the police right behind them "Robin" he turned to his friends and team mates "hey dude you found them fast"

"Yeah" the police commissioner approached the team while the other police officers arrested the men and secured the bombs.

"Good work kid, that was really great"

Robin growled and out of impulse punched the commissioner out as well "I'm not a fucking kid old man" everyone gasped and Raven shook her head.

Walking up to him she pulled him by one arm "that was uncalled for Robin"

The commissioner stood up dusting himself "I'm going to let this one go because you are always protecting the city, but next time I wont be too easy on you KID" Robin grumbled a few choice words while Raven and the others pulled him away.

That wasn't the only incident. As days passed he began to realize that he was still being treated like the fourteen year old he used to be. He was a grown man of eighteen and it was a bad thing to be treated like a kid.

"Stop sulking" his head turned sharply towards his door entrance and found Raven leaning against the door frame..

He frowned "I'm not sulking" she rolled her eyes, he obviously was not going to admit to that. She walked into his room and watched as he began to sketch "is there anything that I can help you with Raven?"

Her eyes looked around his room. Old paper clippings still hang on his wall, all about Slade. Honestly when was he going to get a clue and let that topic go? "Actually the others were too chicken to come here and drag you out of the room. You have been on a very bad mood all week since that warehouse incident"

Robin dropped his pencil and turned on his chair to look at her "and they nominated you?"

"I nominated myself. Richard when will you let it go?"

He stood "I've come to a decision Raven" her eyebrows rose and then knitted together.

"And that would be?"

He walked passed her and reached out to close his door, he need privacy for what he was going to say "I...how can I say this easy"

"Look just say it" her patience was leaving her body.

"I'm going to leave this team" he took a few steps back and waited for her reaction, whatever that may be. To his disappointment her poker face didn't change and he felt crushed. He had thought that she would at least show signs that she cared about his choice.

Nodding ever so slowly "I see. Well, what do you plan on doing then?"

Walking back to his desk and sketch pad "I've decided to live a normal life during the day and fight crime during the night. As a new crime fighter that is" grinning he pushed the sketch pad towards her and then waited to see if this time she would actually give a reaction, any.

She had the urge to frown, to be angry, to strangle him but most importantly to love him more and more. He was a very important person in her life and ever since Starfire returned to her home planet the two had been getting along better than ever. They spent hours doing research together, watching movies, meditating, watching the sun rise or set...but here he was telling her that he was going to leave for good "I see"

He was really starting to hate that...I see...what did she see? Because he didn't see anything but a friend, someone he loved...yes loved just stand there and say I see. Come on what did a guy have to do here to get a reaction out of her? "Is that all you are going to say?"

Running a finger down the drawing on the sketch pad Raven let out a tired sigh "what do you want me to say Richard? I've...we've been here for you, supporting your decisions. I guess this is going to be one more decision we will have to support you on" _I've given you my heart yet you do not want to take it._

Damn it, that wasn't exactly what he was expecting her to say "oh. You will be the leader now"

Not even a flinch "actually I think that beast boy and cyborg might be feeling the same way as you. I found college applications in cyborg's room and I heard BB talking about wanting to work at a zoo"

"What about you?"

She sat down on his bed and folded her legs "I don't know. I guess I'll stay here until I find what to do, protect the city as much as I can" that did not settled well with him. She wasn't meant to be alone.

"Really?" he stood up once more and made his way to the bed and sat next to her. Their arms brushed each other and she shivered slightly. His own body reacted to her and he wanted so badly to take her in his arms. They had become real good friends after meeting when they were fourteen, and now at the age of twenty both were even closer. He could picture himself with her and children, but did she feel the same? She respected his wish not to get involved with another ever since Star had left, but that had become harder by the minute the more he spent time with Raven. She was multifaceted and smart, vibrant in her own way and charming. He even found that she could flirt as easily as any other girl but she chose to be more reserved.

"Why do you ask?"

He leaned towards her "wont you get lonely here?"

"I don't think..." his lips descended upon hers and she watched wide eyed. This was not happening, this was really happening and she couldn't be happier. Closing her eyes and not caring about anything else but the feel of his lips on hers, raven found herself returning the kiss so much passion. Moments later each pulled away breathing heavy and locked in a very heated gaze "why...why are you leaving me?" he leaned forward so their foreheads were touching.

"Come with me" he whispered.

"Is it alright?"

He chuckled and kissed her forehead as his hand went to her shoulder massaging it "more than alright, I was hoping you would agree"

"Robin I don't know about this" placing a finger to her lips he smiled.

"Nightwing"

"What?"

Robin took in a deep breath inhaling her scent "my new identity. And there is nothing to worry about. We can be us for once during the day and then at night we can help the city. We have a right as other people to have a normal life"

She understood his point but "we are not normal Robin, well at least I'm not and what would I do? Sit at home during the day while you do your 'normal things'?"

"We will know what to do when the time comes"

So for the next five years **Nightwing** and **The Raven** were known for their crime fighting and keeping the city safe, during the day both were Richard Wayne and Clara Johansson. They went to school under these names and both were able to keep their identities as crime fighters safe. There were times when both were walking around town and people would stop and ask if they were the once famous members of Teen Titans. Both would always deny it saying that they just looked like the heroes. It was really easy to fool people. Cyborg kept in touch with them as he went to school for the first four years and then left for Europe on the fifth year. Beast boy visited the birds at their apartment during the day and thanks to a special appearance suppresser he was able to look like a normal young man.

Bruce had done everything in his power to make sure that they were all happy and taken care off. Robin and Raven had a very passionate relationship and although they fought a lot of the times, they knew that they couldn't live without the other. Nightwing (Robin) always made sure that if they weren't together on a case, that they knew where each were and if in danger to call out the bat signal as soon as possible.

Three years after that Robin decided that he wanted to be with Raven for the rest of his life.

End Some of the Flash...

* * *

He smiled at the wide eyed members of the team "I proposed to her when she turned twenty eight. It was in our home, a quiet evening just the two of us reading when I just couldn't take it and asked her. She thankfully said yes"

Raven took it all in, was this real? Could this actually have happened? All her life she was known by nothing more than a demon, someone who would be alone for the rest of her life, but here was this man...this someone...telling her that in her future she would be in love with her best friend and that she would marry "I don't understand this" everyone else turned to her as she stood "I don't understand anything at all. Robin would never stop loving S...I refuse to believe it" with that she disappeared from the livingroom.

Both Robins were wondering why she stopped what she was going to say? The younger Robin cleared his throat "you didn't tell us about Slade"

Richard wanted to wrap his strong arms around Robin's neck and squeeze it tightly. This was no time to be thinking about Slade, Raven was very confused at the moment and needed someone to be with her. Standing up "I will tell the rest of my tale after I've checked on my wife. She is very confused at the moment and I choose not to waste any more time with you" with that he left.

Beast Boy sniggered while cyborg shook his head "man, that was something else. I wonder what else is there to know"

Cyborg laughed "I know. I wonder if my future self becomes someone rich?" the two boys engaged in trading stories about how they turn out like in the future and Robin just sat there looking at the same spot where Raven had sat.

It wasn't like he didn't care about her or anything, it was just that he couldn't see himself with her. She wasn't his type per se and Star was the love of his life. So all of it could just be a mistake. Yeah a mistake...okay so he was being stupid, but who was to say that what his future self told him could end up being true once more? Star was still with them and from what he gathered in the story was that Star would have left right around this present time.

Speaking of star, where was she? He turned around and found her no where. Sighing he stood up and decided that he needed to spend time with his girlfriend, with his true love.

* * *

Star was quietly watching as Richard and Raven sat on the roof. Both were just sitting there not saying anything or even looking at each other. She had followed Richard right after his departure only because she was curious to see what would happen. Part of her was insanely jealous of Raven and the potential of she taking away her boy, but another part was also saddened. She had never seen raven so confused or mortified since the incident with her father, and that was saying a lot.

Raven bit her lower lip and Richard couldn't help but chuckle. Her eyes turned to him "what's so funny?"

He turned his gaze to the ocean and inhaled deeply "nothing, just that I remember always telling you how cute you looked whenever you bit your lip. You then would stop and would throw pillows at me for calling you childish"

Despite herself she laughed and brought her legs up to her chest resting her chin on her knees "what was it like?"

"What exactly?"

Her gaze followed a few seagulls as they plummeted towards the ocean "being together with me, marrying someone like me" before she knew what was going on she found herself in an embrace of warm arms.

"You are someone especial Raven, I don't understand why you want to isolate yourself from the rest of us. You are not different from me or from anyone else"

She pulled away from him "but I'm different. How can you and I have managed to have a life together? We are so different from each other"

"Do we have to be similar in order to be together?"

Her body turned away from him and she continued to gaze at the ocean and in a quiet voice she continued "I'm a demon whose purpose in life was to be the end of humanity. We managed to fight my father, but for how long? He is still alive, in every evil heart he resides. Who say's I'm not going to still be used as his means for destruction? So again, how could you have married someone like me?"

"Damn it Raven, we managed okay, that's all that mattered. Listen we have to do many..." the alarm went off and both turned to the door leading back into the tower. Star who still was hiding by a near wall jumped to her feet and took off "was that Star?"

Raven levitated "we don't have time for this" she pressed her communicator button "what's going on?"

Robin's voice came on "we have a red alert down town. Titan's lets go" she began to float towards the stairs when a hand to hers stopped her. She looked back to see Richard smiling at her "be careful alright?"

She rolled her eyes "so you're not coming with us oh fearless leader?"

Richard chuckled at her humor "of course, just old habit I guess" sheepishly he let go of her hand and ran towards the stairs, knowing full well that she would probably beat him at the entrance anyways. Not seeing the smile that spread across her lovely face.

* * *

Ten minutes later a very tired robin who was still fighting Slade's drones searched for his team mates. Everyone one of them were scattered around and he only could see both Raven and Starfire. They each were giving their all, but that wasn't even helping. This time Slade had sent them more than a thousand of his robot armies and he only wished he could be able to get rid of them at once.

Starfire was growing tire each passing minute and her fingers ached. Having to use so much of her powers had its draw backs. For instance this meant that she would have to rest for about five hours straight if she wanted to get back to her normal state. Fighting these machines were not too easy.

Raven too was being drained. She wondered where the others were. She looked to her left and saw Starfire panting heavily and lowering her arms. She knew that this could be bad for her team mate, so without another thought she surrounded Star in a protective Shield with one hand while she kept slamming robots with the others.

Robin watched as Starfire dropped to her knees in front of the robots and horror seeped through his body. They were going to hurt her or possibly kill her if he didn't get her out of the way. As he made his mad dash towards his girlfriend, he noticed a black shield come up and stopped to look at Raven who was slamming robots after robots and still keeping Starfire safe.

Raven was panting now, her body was aching and she wanted to lay on her bed. Where were the others? She wanted someone to take Star of to at least help her. Her eyes caught some movement heading towards star and she realized that it was more robots and Robin. Chanting she managed to keep some robots at bay while she moved Star closer to her, it would be the easiest way to help Star get better.

Robin destroyed as many robots as he could, but there seem to be more coming. They were getting near star and Star was getting closer to Raven. It was crazy, the others still were nowhere to be seen and he had to protect Star at all cost, even his life. Robin decided that it was better to forget about the robots and make a run for Star. His plan was simple and it would be better to have her out of the way, however he didn't anticipate what would happen next.

Raven saw Robin running towards Star and sighed in relief. At least someone would make sure she was okay. The problem though was that Robin was being chased by about ten robots and they were aiming at him. Making a rash decision, raven forgot about slamming the robots coming towards her and decided to encase Robin in the same shield and help him get to Star.

Big mistake.

Robin took star and ran as fast as he could "are you alright Star?"

"Yes" she panted out "just very tired"

"I'm going to get you out of here" he evaded robots after robots while the shield protected him. Once he was able to get into an alley way the shield was gone and he placed Star down "you will be safe here"

Raven could feel herself being drained. Having to shield two people at a time while keeping herself from being hurt was too much. Her leg muscles hurt and without warning they gave out. She dropped to her knees and hands panting as her hood came forward covering her face. Sweat was trickling down her face and neck, but at least she was able to get Star out of harms way. She felt a swift kick to her stomach that sent her flying into the building nearest her. She gave out a shrill cry spitting out blood and saliva. That Robin heard.

"Stay here" he told star and ran out of the alley way searching for Raven.

Her body trembled and her breathing was shallow. If she could just teleport herself to somewhere safer she would be okay, but her powers were drained and her body was too sore to even move "arrrr" she hissed as another kick was delivered to her.

Robin saw the robots encircling Raven and he didn't think twice before rushing to his team mate. The minute he was close enough he could see Raven was holding her sides in pain "Raven!" he yelled and leapt into action destroying as many robots as he could.

Richard was helping beast boy and cyborg. He couldn't believe that he was separated from the rest of them, from Raven. Where had Slade gotten so many robots from this time? He felt a dull pain in his chest and automatically he knew something was wrong with Raven "BB, Cyborg there is enough for you guys to handle. I'm going to check on the others" both nodded as he leapt onto buildings.

Raven sat as best she could and began to heal herself. There were too many and Robin couldn't handle it alone. Taking deep breaths she began to chant, but stopped as Robin was knocked into the wall as well. He fell on the ground with a sickening sound and she quickly crawled towards him "Robin are you alright?"

He groaned in pain but sat up quickly and regretted it. His leg was killing him and he knew without a doubt that it was broken."there's too many of them"

Without giving indication of what she was going to do Raven stood on shaky legs and began to chant as loud as she could. When the robots came to attack they were pushed back by her force field. Robin watched amazed as she protected him "Raven you can't hold on for too long"

"I. Can. Try" she gritted out.

Nightwing dropped on them and began to fight the robots. Raven was glad to see him and Richard could feel it through their bond "I'll get you out of this Raven I promise" robin grinded his teeth in annoyance and watched as the hero took care of the robots that were left.

When none were standing Raven let go of the shield. Quickly Richard and Robin began to argue about who had everything under control "I could have finished them off"

Richard rolled his eyes "yeah like you were doing a minute ago?"

"You just came when I was knocked into the wall. I was handling everything"

"No, Rave was and you just sat there"

"Why you bastard. I was doing a great..." both heard a loud thud and turned to see Raven passed out on the floor "RAVEN!" both yelled and rushed to her "I got her"

"No I got her"

"And I said, I got her"

"I'm her husband"

"I'm her best friend"

"I'm still her husband so I got her"

"And I said I got her. Let her go"

"Stop being such a kid"

"You are the one being a kid, give her back to me" That's how the others found them. One pulling Raven the other pulling back. Cyborg knew that this could go on forever, but decided that Raven probably had a whole lot to deal with in one day. He strolled towards the fighting duo and snatched Raven from them.

"No I got her. Now you two move it or I will lose it and really kick your assess" with that he turned around and walked towards his baby. Not seeing Slade watching the team from his spot withing the shadows.

"Interesting developments" and watched the titans make their way back home. New plans forming in his head.

* * *

A/N...what do you think? I hope you guys liked this one. Later i have to go to sleep.


	3. UNFAIR

Chapter three

Title: The unfairness of it all...

Author: Angee

Rating: M

A/N HELLO Everyone i'm still alive...just that i have so much to do. I got this chapter done a while back but couldn't uploaded. I'm not that pleased with it and deleted many scenes and added more and then i just said to hell with it. I hope you all like it. some parts i enjoy.

* * *

She was still sleeping and it bothered him. Two days after the fight and she didn't show sings of waking up. Richard let out a tired sigh as he watched the monitor. At least she was fine and her wounds were already healed. Knowing that he was alone Richard lifted one of his hands and slowly moved it forward. The gentle fingers combed through her shoulder length hair then trailed down her cheeks. They continued their soft trip down her neck passed the valley of her breast and rested flat out on her stomach.

A momentary flash passed through his mind the minute his hand rested on her flat stomach. He could still hear his wife giggle as their child kicked inside of her. _"Richard he's very excited to know that you are back"_

"_I know love. I'm happy to be back" a pause. "Hey what makes you think it's a boy?"_

_Raven pushed her long strand of hair behind her ear and placed her hand on her swell atop his "I'm connected to him. It's a boy Richard just like you've been wanting"_

"_I wouldn't mind having a little princess you know" Raven rolled her eyes and with great difficulty lifted from the couch she was sitting on. His hand dropped to his side since she was no longer sitting beside him "where are you going?"_

"_To get something to eat" he stood up "Richard sit back I can manage on my own"_

"_But I don't want you to stress your body out"_

_She poke her tongue out at him "I'm only six months pregnant Richard, I can manage well. Now when I'm bigger then watch out boy blunder" he chuckled but followed her into the kitchen anyways "you are so stubborn"_

"_Yeah but you love me that way" she was about to retort to that when the lightbulb in the kitchen exploded as a series of hiccups assaulted her body. He like any other husband laughed at his wife's expense and she summoned enough power to throw whatever she found his way._

His hand began to rub her softly as if the action would somehow awaken her. He was oblivious to the young man watching him from the door. The door closed quietly and Richard was left to be with Raven alone.

Cyborg grinned "so what you see?" asked BB who was standing behind Cyborg.

"Nothing, just future Robin being loving with Raven" he had noticed the gently gaze that Richard was giving their resident dark princess.

* * *

Robin talked non stop with Starfire as she laid in her bed. The events of the fight had left her worn out and she had needed so much time to regain her powers back. It was disconcerting for some reason not knowing what was going on with her body. As of late she had began to feel more and more tired and her bolts of energy were hurting her more. Being a child and so far away from her home planet, Starfire was left with just simple facts. Like she couldn't overdo it or she would have to rest for long periods of time, or that instead of her hands having a tingling effect from her bolts now they burned.

"So robin, how is friend Raven?"

"I don't really know star. From what cyborg tells me she is doing fine, but she hasn't awakened yet"

She nodded while cracking her fingers to relieve some of the pain "have you not gone and seen her?"

He shook his head "nope. But she's fine, she doesn't need me there"

Star smiled "you wanted to be with me Robin?"

Robin stood from the chair he was sitting on and leaned forward taking her lips in his "of course, you are the most important person in my life Star. Never forget that"

Star giggled "oh robin" she squealed when he lifted her off the bed and spun her around.

* * *

Raven's eyes shut tightly even though they were closed. She could see it all and it pained her. A few tears slid down her cheeks and Richard didn't know what to make of it "are you awake Raven?"

She didn't respond. No-the link that she and Robin had due to the little episode involving Slade and his cursed power that weakened Robin's mind-currently was letting her see and hear something that made her miserable. _He doesn't care, I'm his best friend and he doesn't care about me or my health. I'm not important to him at all._ A sob was chocking in her throat yet she didn't open her eyes or tried to let it out "raven please, what it is my love? Are you hurting?"

_Yes I'm hurting. I don't know why but I am._

Richard wiped away her tears and the minute she felt those warm fingers her eyes snapped opened and her sob came out. It was unfair, everything was unfair. Here was a man from the future giving her comfort and it was unfair. Her best friend was overjoy with his girlfriend and she Raven was miserable. She was a half demon sent to destroy humanity and he was with the love of his life. It was unfair all of it. Why had she fallen for the unattainable? "Sshhh it's alright, you are safe here"

All of it was fucking unfair and she couldn't do anything about it. A few objects were thrown around the room because of her powers, but that didn't matter to her. The dull pain in her chest was something new, something unexpected and she didn't know how to deal with it. So, she wrapped her arms around Richard, letting his embrace sooth her "please don't cry Raven it's alright"

_I wont cry for you Robin. I wont care either. _She pulled away from him and with her fist cleaned her tears "I apologize Richard. I don't know what came over me" his gentle blue eyes searched hers, knowing that she was lying. He let it go however because her happiness was the only thing that mattered to him.

"I'm so glad you are finally awake Raven. You had us worried" _liar. Only you were worried about me and perhaps Cyborg. _

"I've been asleep for two days there is nothing to worry about" Richard shook his head "what's so strange about that?"

"This is the first time I've seen you go into such a condition"

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed "my body needed time to replenish the energy that I overused, that was the first time in years since I had to use so much of it" she stretched her sore body and didn't see his eyes scan over her body. His husbandly duties coming out trying to assess what damages were done to her. When the kinks in her body were all out she looked at him catching his gaze travel down her body.

She fought the blush that was coming to her cheeks "ahem" his eyes returned to looking at hers and she turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" she momentarily stopped as her hand reached for the handle to the door "you shouldn't be moving around too much" she was touched by his concern, really she was but he wasn't who she wanted to be worrying over her. What was she thinking? These two men were one in the same, but it just wasn't sinking in her head that they were the same.

Rolling her eyes since it was an old habit of hers she responded in her monotone way "mediation helps me. Is there something else you want to speak about?" he didn't say anything and both left the room. She didn't object to him following her nor did she care.

Going into the livingroom she found BB and Cyborg at their game station and Robin sitting on the couch with Star's head on his shoulder. Both were looking at the game being played. She didn't let it affect her even though deep down it was hurting her. She proceeded to walk towards the kitchen "Hey Ray you okay?" she cocked her head to the side and nodded her head at Cyborg. The others turned to look at her and Richard who was leaning against the wall.

"Hey Raven are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes beast boy I'm okay now" Raven was getting tired of their pretend worriness if they truly cared they would have been with her or at least had made sure to know what was going on with her "I don't need you to worry about me" she curtly added and the others were puzzled at her attitude. She turned on her heel and left them.

"Dude was she moody or what?"

Richard pushed himself off the wall and proceeded to walk towards the kitchen sensing something wrong with Raven. "Friend Raven seems to be angry" robin who's eyes never left the spot where she had been standing moments ago nodded his head. Something was definitely up and he needed to find out what.

Richard watched as she prepared her tea "I sense some animosity from you. Did they do something to upset you?"

Since her back was turned to him he did not see when she gripped the tea cup in her hand "nothing is upsetting me" her teeth were beginning to grind together. There they were all of them enjoying their time while she had been in the medical room. Only the man from the future sat by her side, not her so called friends not her best friend. She snorted "bastard" she whispered and it didn't go unheard either.

Chuckling he walked behind her and rested his hands on her hip "who? Me?" his breath fanned the skin by her neck and she shivered slightly.

"Remove your hands from me please"

He pushed her so that she bent forward near the sink "why? Does it bother you in a bad way or a good way?" there was a slight blush creeping up her neck and cheeks while his warm breath continues to fan over the overly excited skin.

Star walked into the kitchen right when Richard leaned forward to press a kiss to Raven's neck and she gasped loudly. Both Richard and Raven turned around to catch her rubbing her arm nervously "Sorry I did not mean to intrude"

Raven scowled and didn't bother to remove her body from Richard's "sure you didn't" was all she said as she picked her tea bag and placed it in her cup.

Star's eyes widened with sadness and she dejectedly moved towards the fridge intent on getting her drink. Richard felt saddened by the way Raven treated star, but what could he do? These two women were very different and not too close and having him as a common denominator made things worse "I'm truly sorry"

"Don't worry Starfire, say how are you doing since my last visit?" Raven's eyes narrowed. So he had gone to see Star too? She pushed away from him and walked out of the kitchen "she's just not feeling like herself"

A sharp knife landed near his feet and he jumped slightly "not like herself at all" he muttered looking at that offending object.

Star smiled softly "I do not understand why friend raven is acting so...not herself. Did I do something to upset friend Raven?" Richard walked up to the young woman he once loved and took her hand in his "Ri...Ro...er..."

He laughed "it's okay, call me Richard if you like or call me Robin, which ever makes you happy. Raven is just not being herself because she hasn't had time to meditate. I'm sure she is not mad at you"

Her eyes lit up with joy and she hugged him "oh joyous day. I shall wait till she is of better mood before I approach her".

* * *

Robin caught sight of Raven heading towards the stairs that led to the roof. Maybe if he talked to her he would find out if she is not feeling better. Being the leader he had to make sure that his team mates were okay. Sparing the guys one glance he made his way towards the roof as well.

She sat there looking at that bright blue sky. The breeze was warm and gentle giving her enough energy. Her chakra glistened in the afternoon light "azarath...azarath...azarath" if only she could go back to her planet and speak with her mother. Why was she feeling emotions like hate and jealousy towards Star? It wasn't the girls fault for Robin falling in love with her. Who wouldn't fall for someone as pretty and innocent as star? Ever since all of her emotions combined together and made her more powerful and not to mention capable of showing more emotions without major damage, Raven had tried her hardest not to show any "Azarath"

"Hey raven" the voice made her tense up and her grip tightened around the mug she still held in her hand. She could hear his feet padding on the rooftop and could feel him sitting near her. She cringed, part of her wanting to lash out and tell him to leave the other part intrigue...wondering what the boy blunder had in mind "I noticed that you were a bit cold earlier, is there something bothering you?"

Before the words could register in her head she let them out "what do you care if something is bothering me or not? It's not like I'm the most important person in your life is it? Leave me alone Robin that's all I'm asking"

His eyebrows rose wondering what the hell happened "Raven? This isn't like you"

Her eyes opened and she turned her head to the side to see him looking at her with worry in his blue eyes "you don't know me well enough Robin. Leave it at that" she stood up and began to walk away when a hand seized her wrist.

"Tell me what's wrong"

_I'm beginning to hate you._ She shook her head "I hate hypocrites who pretend to be your friend to the outside world, but when something happens to you they don't care. Leave me alone Robin and I shall leave you alone as well"

"But we are friends Raven. Please tell me what's going on"

She snatched her hand back "you were quick to accept my help in order to protect Starfire, but you were also quick to forget about me. You know, forget we even had this conversation in the first place" she teleported to her room leaving Robin wondering what the hell was going on.

Richard shook his head "that's what you get for being a block head"

Robin glared at the older man, not that you could see with his mask on "what the hell do you know? What's wrong with her?"

Richard had passed Raven on his way towards the roof. Knowing that something had upset her-because she almost threw him off the stairs might he add-He suspected one person to be behind it all. Since that said person was missing from the group he knew "you are what's wrong with her"

Robin walked up to the older man "I'm her problem? What the hell did I do to her?"

"You, as she said, took great care to help starfire and keep her safe by using Raven's powers. She overworked herself to save your scrawny little ass and that of your love and ended up having to sleep for two days just to gain some of her energy"

"I know that, but why is she mad? Is it because she wanted to do all of the saving?" Richard really wanted to hit the kid on the head.

"She is angry because you spent all your time with Starfire and not once did you go see if she was okay or awake. Have you forgotten that Raven is ours? Have you forgotten that you keep pushing her away without knowing? Starfire is a great girl, but why can't you spare Raven time? I don't know why the hell I was afraid of being with her when I was younger or why I was so loyal to Star when in the end the one for me was my Raven. Why are you being such an idiot?" he shoved Robin.

Robin shoved back "I LOVE STAR...why can't you get that through your head? Star might have left me in your time, but in this one she isn't leaving"

Richard shoved once more "You are being an idiot. But you know what? Better for me. I get to keep my wife for myself. I will return soon and she will come with me"

Robin clenched his fists and shoved harder "she will not go anywhere with you. She doesn't even want you near her so I don't see how you will be taking her. Raven is smarter than what you think and she knows that she belongs here with m...us" he covered quickly.

Richards shook his head "denial much? I can make Raven smile more than what you can. Can you honestly tell me what her favorite dish is? Or which part of her body is the most ticklish? Or the past of her body she hates or loves the most? Can you provide anything to me that I might not already know about my wife?"

Robin knew things about Raven, but how much did Richard know? "She loves Oyakodon which is a Japanese dish, and she...she...she" what was her most ticklish part? Did she even have one. Richard smirked because Raven was stumped for once and that gave him a more advantage in the game.

"Can't think of the others can you?"

"Shut up. I bet that was a trick question. It doesn't matter Raven and I are best friends and the minute you leave things will be the same once more"

Richard crossed his arms over his chest "keep thinking that. Before you know it Raven will be with me and we will be a happy little family soon. You will not get in the way"

"I will get in your way as many times as I want. Raven will not go with you"

"Yes she will"

"Stop making decisions for me" both men turned to see Raven and the others by the door watching their little banter "you two are nothing but idiots. Richard you and I have many things yet to discuss and as for you..." she didn't even know what to tell him so she just left motioning for Richard to follow her. The man left with a devilish smirk on his lips muttering something about having his raven soon.

Starfire with downcast eyes walked up to her boyfriend "Robin are you and Raven angry with each other?"

He reached out and touched her cheek "no Star. It's just a misunderstanding that's all"

_why do I not believe you Robin?_

_Why don't I believe what I say?_

* * *

Raven sat on her bed while Richard looked out of the window "while I was in the medical room I felt your hand on my stomach. When I did I saw something that intrigued me" he turned around to see her looking at the wall to her right "was I with child when I...when I was killed?"

She heard him moved from his spot and then felt him touch her shoulder with his hand "yes" he whispered "you were" tears trailed down his cheeks. Remembering what he had lost was very difficult. Raven took in a deep breath and turned her head so that their eyes were locked to each other.

"Where were you when I died?" his hand dropped from her shoulder and he tensed. She had died because of him, she had died because he fell for a trap. She had died because he was stupid. It was unfair, all of it.

Richard prepared himself for what would be his undoing "I was with Starfire" the hurt that passed through her eyes did not go unnoticed "I was with her when you were killed"

Gasping she crawled away from him on her bed. He had been with Starfire? Why was it that every time Raven had something special with Robin/Richard star was always there to ruin it? "Get out"

"Raven"

"Go on get out. I don't want to see you. I can't believe this, Starfire? STARFIRE?" she yelled while pounding on her bed "Be with your fucking Starfire for all I care. I can't stand you I can't stand any of you"

Richard tried to reach for her leg or something "Raven please let me explain"

"NO! LEAVE...please just leave" she turned on her side and buried her face in her pillow "I don't want to be in your presence, so just go be with your starfire"

Dejectedly he walked towards the door, pausing momentarily "please Raven let me tell you what..."

She threw a pillow at the door "get out I hate you get the hell out of my room and my life. All I know is you are responsible for my death and that of my child. I can't believe that my future self would fall in love with such a man. Get out" he bowed his head and walked out closing the door behind him.

Raven got up from her bed and rushed to her books. Finding her book of Spells she sat on the floor and began to chant "I'll leave and no one will find me" blinding light surrounded her and in an instant Raven was no longer in her room. All that was left behind was a black feather.

Richard sensed it and so did robin. Both ran in the same direction of the room and when they got there both pushed the door down trying to get to Raven "RAVEN" there was no sight of the princess in her room.

"Where did she go?"

Yes where did she go indeed.

* * *

Oh what that okay? I don't know...somethings were good others i'm not too sure about it. Please tell me if I should change it around or what should be done in the next chapter. Like where should Raven be? i was thinking that she could be trying to reach her home planet but Slade stops her or something. Oh also Nightwing's trip will have some effect on the present and Batman makes an appearance...later all. Thank you so much by the way for all of you support and for liking this new story. I'm honored to have such good people reviewing. I shall update Royal Slave soon too. Later


	4. Don't go

Chapter Three

Title: don't go

Author: Angee

Rating: M

a/N hello everyone...I'm uptaing...great...I finally have time to update all of my stories which i'm doing right about now. I'm going to be working on the other stories tonight after i come from school even though it is a sunday...i have finals starting monday so i have to study alot. I hope you enjoy this...also, I haven't responded to reviews because of the lack of time in my hands, but that will change soon. Tell me if you like this or not.

* * *

She was crying. In all her life Raven had never felt utterly pathetic. He had been with star the same day she had been 'killed' in the future. Her child and her both gone because her dear husband had the balls to be with his ex-love. Raven cringed and turned on her side.

"Raven?"

Raven wiped away her tears and turned to the voice of her step-mother "Isis"

"Raven is something the matter?"

"My heart aches mother" Isis an old woman now sat on the bed that used to be of her young adopted daughter Raven. It had been so long since the child had visited her. She stroked raven's locks "it hurts so much"

Isis's green eyes shone with sadness "why my little one? What has happened to you?"

Raven chocked back her tears and sat up "please just let me stay here I don't want to return to that place. I want to be here with you. I miss you and the woods"

Isis chuckled lightly "has it been three years already since we last saw each other?" raven nodded "I remember you came here after you faced your father and you told me about your mother Arella, you finally remembered her"

Raven took in a deep breath. Happy to engage in a warm conversation "yes I know"

Isis stood from the bed "why are you really here then Raven? I want to help you"

Raven shook her head and stood next to her adoptive mother "I just needed to get away from it all...from them"

"From him?" raven looked at Isis and sadly nodded "you can't never escape your heart Raven, you have to face it head on"

Isis stood by the window in the tiny room "It looks like this winter is going to be a brisk one. Would you like something to eat?" she walked towards the door not waiting for Raven's answer. The child to her always gave her answers without voicing them. Raven followed Isis.

Raven looked at all of the pictures in the livingroom. All of them consisted of her and Isis. Isis was the priestess assigned to guard her and both had settled in the woods not too far from Jump city. She had made sure that Raven had a happy childhood but even so Raven knew that her life would be filled with sadness and pain.

"I made your favorite Raven come on" Raven let a small smile grace her lips as she turned on her heels to follow Isis but a sudden dizziness took over her and she toppled to the floor. Isis gasped and rushed to the fallen woman "Raven? Raven are you alright?"

* * *

Richard had a hand to his head. Things were moving too fast for him and he didn't understand it. His air was being constricted by his clothes and he wanted to take them off before he couldn't breath any more. A dark shadow moved and he saw from the corner of his eye. The others had been searching for raven for quite sometime now, but he knew where she was. He always knew, that was the reason why he was heading there right now. To get her back. Yet he did not understand why he was feeling so sick right now.

Again that shadow moved and he gritted his teeth "come out whoever you are?"

There was a chuckled "I see that your skills are as sharp as ever"

"hello Bruce"

Batman came out of the woods and stood before the young man "you should have not returned here. You don't belong here"

"Nice to see you too" and he chuckled.

Bruce didn't find anything humorous right now "you are affecting this time greatly Richard. Things are progressing too fast"

Richard took in a deep breath and the dizziness was pushed aside for the time being "how do you know that? Things seem fine to me"

Bruce took off his mask and Richard gasped. His once ebony hair was turning grey and his eyes had lost that blue shine they held "I received a message from the future, from my future self and he told me what you had done. He found the scientist and they are working together to bring you back"

"NO" the young man shouted. He could not return, not yet. He had to find raven and he had to bring her back with him. She was his life, his love "I can not leave...leave without her"

"You must, if you don't things that already happened in your time will happen here. Slade will get to her"

Richard slammed his hand on a tree "he will not touch her. I will not lose my wife twice, I will rather die first than let anything happen to her"

Bruce sighed and put his mask back on "I will be dropping by the tower soon. You better find her and then return to your time, without her" was the last thing he said before he left the younger man.

Richard fisted his hands "I will not...not leave without her. I can't leave without my other half"

* * *

Robin and Star searched the city but there was no sign of the dark princess. And to make matters worse Star was having pains. Her bones were aching badly but she did not voice anything to Robin. He was on mission mode and even she knew that he would not listen to her. She dejectedly lowered her face and resumed walking behind him. Why did he have to be so...so...she was frustrated. She didn't know why she was aching so much and she as hell didn't know why Robin was not talking to her. Was Raven so important to him?

She took a step and her leg cramped "Arrr" she almost fell forward but strong arms caught her. She looked up as saw Robin holding her.

"Are you alright?"

"My leg, it hurts that's all"

"go back to the tower then"

"But..."

"No buts go back to the tower NOW" that was an order if she ever heard one. Her eyes watered, why was he being so mean to her now? Her leg was hurting like hell and so were her arms.

Her eyes watered and he wanted to comfort her, but he had to find Raven. He was partly responsible for her disappearance and he wanted to get things cleared and out in the open "please return Raven" Star gasped and he knew the mistake he made. She pushed away from him even if she was in pain.

"Raven? RAVEN? I'm not Raven, why are you acting like this Robin? Is she so important to you?"

He turned around completely mortified, Star heard him and he had no excuse or lie to cover it up with. He was worried about raven, really worried. Something was wrong and he could feel it, but he kept pushing the thought down. Raven was strong and she would be fine "please star I can't worry about you and about the safety of another team mate. You are still recovering" she fisted her hands but turned around to leave anyways "I'm sorry Star"

She did not say a word, she simply flew back to the tower.

* * *

Isis smiled as Raven opened her eyes while groaning "what happened?"

"You fainted. I don't understand why, are you alright? Have you been feeling sick lately?"

Raven narrowed her eyes, even if Isis was not asking directly she could tell what the woman was asking and she just didn't like it one bit "I'm fine Mother. And don't worry I haven't done something to make me sick" raven sat up and found that she was better after all "how long was I out for?"

"Just a few minutes, almost half hour. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes" was the short reply. Raven stood up from the couch and walked over to the window "that was strange. I felt like something had hit me in the stomach and then all I saw was black. I heard someone laugh and it sent chills up my spine"

Isis scrunched her eyebrows in confusion "what does that mean?"

"It felt like part of me had died...it was strange and very frightening. I don't know what it means, but..." her eyes narrowed into slits as she saw movement within the woods near the house. She turned to Isis _someone is out there. Stay in the house while I check._

_Be careful raven._

_Don't worry they should be the ones to be careful._ With that Raven disappeared and waited for the person to show themselves.

She positioned herself behind a tree near by and waited patiently. The shadow moved into her line of vision and like a vulture she moved in for the kill only that she ended up underneath the person. How the hell did that person anticipate her move? Her eyes opened when she felt warm breath near her face "I found you"

"Get off"

"No. Now why don't you be a good little girl and come back home?"

Raven struggled to get up and ended up having Richard land onto of her crushing her smaller form under his "Richard get the hell off of me"

"Why? I rather enjoy this. You are very comfortable"

She was losing control she could feel it but the idiot was here. He had found her, how? "How did you find me?" she took in a deep breath to keep her cool.

Richard brushed a few strands from her face while his eyes locked with hers. She could see the relief in them "I knew you would be here. Isis is very important to you and she practically is your haven...when we used to fight you would come to her and stay here for days even. The first time you did that I was so mortified, but then you told me that this was your little secluded heaven from the city and from me when I was being a dick as you would put it"

She wanted to laugh, her future self was really great..or rather was...her twinkling eyes then narrowed and she shoved him off of her. It was a powerful shove and it sent him flying a few feet away from her "why the hell are you here? Go back to the others and your starfire" she sat up and glared at him. Richard knew that it would take a long time before she would let him speak "and do me a favor and not come back here" she rose to her feet and walked towards the house that was a few yards away from them.

Isis had watched the two youngsters and she figured that this man had been the reason why Raven had left. Who was that young man? He was not the one Raven's heart belonged to. This was really interesting. She watched as raven walked towards the house and as the young man rushed to catch up to her. Once he was near he pulled her towards him and crushing her to his form. Raven struggled but Isis could tell that she was eager to hold him as much as he was trying to hold her.

There was pain in their bodies, the way they clung to each other was proof

"Pleas love me as I love you, please" she heard him say to Raven; the young woman shook her head many times "Raven forgive me what I did was a mistake, but I was tricked. It was a plan to get to you and to me. To get rid of the three of us. Please, my love"

Raven could feel the tears flowing down her cheeks, he had left them to be with Star that was all she was thinking about "no, please just leave me alone. Go be with her I don't care"

"You said to me once that you would stick by me no matter what. That I had all of you, you held my hand and told me that you would love me forever no matter what happened. Please raven, I love you. Please listen to what really happened"

Raven placed her forehead on his chest and he could feel her shoulders shake with pent up anger and tears "listen to the man raven" both turned to see Isis making her way towards them with a smile "come inside and lets get warm. Now young man be kind as to carry her she has been very weak lately and I'm afraid that she might fall or something"

Raven glared at her 'mother' but she was exhausted, but she could walk on her own. Pulling away she began to walk towards the house but then felt herself being lifted. She yelped and Richard laughed "stop. I can walk on my own"

"You heard your mother and I must agree your body must be really worn out. Don't be stubborn and enjoy the ride" she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear "I love holding you" her face flushed deep red and he nuzzled his nose against her cold cheek. That worried him "are you alright? Are you feeling sick?"

"No. Now hurry up I'm getting cold out here"

Robin was beyond pissed. The tracking device on Raven had reappeared and then vanished again. Cyborg had last sensed it near the edge of the city towards the outskirts and he wondered why she would be that far out. Beast boy was sent to investigate and he had yet to return. Robin moved fast "where is she?"

Isis sat on one couch while Raven sat with Richard on another one facing her. He cleared his throat and turned to raven "will you listen to me before you jump to conclusions and assumptions?"

She rolled her eyes at him "yeah whatever, go on boy blunder I'm all ears"

Robin smirked. Her device was on his scanners again and he was really close. He walked through the woods avoiding getting hit with the low branches and his eyes could see some light coming from some place. It was getting dark since winter was approaching fast and he was worried that something could happen to raven. After coming out of the woods he stood before a home. He had never seen the home before and he was sure that no one lived in the woods, unless he overlooked this place before. He crept towards the house slowly and took hold of some of his weapons just in case.

There was a porch and three windows. He decided to look inside. His mouth hung opened as he watched raven and Richard sitting together and a woman sitting in front of them. What was pissing him off was that while he was searching for her she was all cozy lovey with the idiot next to her. He wanted to scream and pull her away...god he wanted to grab her and crush her into his arms, glad to have found her safe and sound. That was the rational thing to do, but at this point he was not rational. He was pissed off and ready to kick ass. Robin knocked on the window and the three occupants turned to see him. Raven shook her head as Isis stood up and rushed to open the door for the young man "come in come in"

Robin walked stiffly inside the house his eyes trained on the pair that sat on the love seat. His fists were ready to pound anything "I see that you are fine" Raven didn't acknowledge him nor did she look him in the eyes. She simply sat there while Robin squared his body. He was tense, pissed and over all tired. She was just ignoring him and that was making his blood boil "well, would you mind explaining why you left the tower?"

"I do as I wish with my life Robin. Of that I'm sure you are aware of"

"I'm the leader of the team, I should at least know that you are going to leave"

"I have no time for this Robin. I'm in the middle of an important conversation if you don't mind"

Robin was about to retort to her when he felt Isis move behind him "please sit down and listen to what is going to be said. There is no point in fighting at this moment. I'll go prepare some tea for all of us" he nodded, he had to be polite that was always something Alfred made sure he learned.

Siting down Robin let his eyes rest on the pair. Richard smiled at the younger man because he had found Raven first. If robin would have let his link with raven done its job he too would have found her in time "as I was saying Raven, it had been a trap I swear"

_

* * *

Flashback..._

Nightwing surveyed the area looking for his long time friend Kori. She had returned to earth about a week prior and she was going to meet up with him. He had left Raven in their home for she was complaining about back aches. He also had neglected to tell that Star was returning for he knew that part of Raven always felt bad. Guilty for taking Robin while Star was away.

_He chuckled. His wife was the cute jealous type, the one that denied it but you could tell by looking in her eyes. He was in his normal clothes since everything in the city seemed fine. Sitting outside a café while the sun was slowly setting Richard Wayne ordered a cappuccino. A giggle that erupted from his back made him turn and his face lit up. There in front of him was standing star, with her royal clothes and green eyes starring back at him "Richard"_

"_Star" both embraced "I'm glad you are back Star"_

"_I'm ever so happy to be back Richard. Although we barely talk I'm glad you still keep in touch. How is raven? Where is she?"_

_Richard shook his head "she is not feeling well. I left her home. I also haven't told her that you have returned"_

"_Are you crazy? Do you wish for friend raven to blow you to the moon and back?" both laughed._

"_No. I mean Raven is very delicate right now and you two although you are friends, you are sort of rivals too. I just want her to be alright for our baby" Star gasped and embraced richard._

"_A baby? That's is very wonderful. Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_We've been trying to keep a secret. Come on sit down lets talk" they talked for a while before Richard's cell began to vibrate "I have to take this I bet it is raven" she nodded while sipping her mustard covered hot tea._

_Richard said goodbye to Star explaining that he had to buy some food for Raven because she was craving, but that he would keep in touch while she stayed on earth. She was glad that her old friend was still in contact with her._

_Richard made it in time to find Raven coming out of the shower in her robe "hey love I got the food" Raven smiled while placing a hand to her swell._

"_Great he's really hungry" Richard walked towards the dining room table and then took out the food. Raven walked up to him and helped with it "thank you Richard, I'm sure you were busy. I'm sorry for making you get me this" he turned to her and kissed her._

_Pulling away "you are my top priority Raven. You and our son. Now why don't you sit and I'll serve you my lady"_

"_Alright sir knight" _

_Star had gone back to the old tower and was glad to find it still in shape. She walked around the island letting the warm air play with her hair. She did not notice the shadow that emerged from the Tower, nor the blow to her head. She fell with a sickening sound onto the sand and the shadow collected her in their arms "If I can't get to him through conventional means, then I will have to lure him to me. You are my perfect weapon. He will come to rescue you leaving the most precious thing in his life unguarded. I will destroy his will through her. Thank you your highness for being the best tool"_

_Star awoke sometime later. She felt strange and didn't understand why she wasn't before the T tower. She looked around and gasped as Slade emerged from the darkness "why hello there. I'm sure you are wondering what is going on. Well let me demonstrate" he pushed a button and Star could feel herself standing but she wasn't commanding her body to do that._

"_What is going on?"_

"_I control you now. You are one of the best tools ever. Let me show you how you will be of great help" he made her walk towards him and a control panel that was before him. He pressed another button and all she remembered was hearing Richard's voice._

"_Hello?"_

"_Richard"_

"_Star? What's the matter?"_

"_Come Richard. I miss you so much. I need you to come and help me Richard. I will kill myself if you don't come right now" Richard was confused as to why Star would be acting like that. He had met her the day before and she seemed fine, why was she suddenly acting like someone who was crazy?_

"_Star?"_

"_Richard I mean it" Raven moaned and turned. He turned to his wife who was sleeping while he was sitting up. He got up from the bed and leaned forward kissing her on the forehead before walking towards the bathroom so he could continue with his conversation._

"_What is wrong with you?"_

"_Please Richard. Come to me I need you. I'm staying at the Lanc Hotel. If you don't come you will hear from the news that I have died. I mean it" then she hung up the phone. That was very weird but Richard took things like this very serious._

_He rushed out of the bathroom to find Raven sitting up rubbing her eyes with one hand while the other rubbed her stomach. Richard smiled briefly "what's wrong Richard?"_

"_Nothing. I just got a call from the office at Wayne enterprises. I'll be back as soon as can" he walked towards the bed and gave his raven the most deepest kiss ever. He leaned down and kissed his unborn son "behave" was his little warning. Raven rolled her eyes and watched as he practically ran out of the room and out of the apartment. She sighed and leaned down once more._

_Looking to her side she noticed that it was only 6 in the morning...he had lied "Be careful Richard"_

_He arrived at the hotel room and found Star on the floor blood pooling from her stomach. He rushed to her and began to shake her awake. Her eyes opened and she smiled "it's a trap"_

"_What?"_

"_Richard , slade...it's a trap. I'm...(cough) it's a trap"_

"_Sssh, you need to take it easy. What's going on Star?"_

_She with difficulty sat up "go back home...he is going there...now" Richard gasped and dropped Star gently on the floor "I'll be fine...I'll heal soon" he nodded and ran out of the hotel room as fast as he could. He dialed his home number but no one answered._

_He dialed victor's number and asked him to meet him at the apartment. He then dialed Bruce's number and told the old man to get to his apartment ASAP. _

_All three men arrived at the apartment nearly at the same time. Batman was first to arrive and then cyborg. When both were going to go inside Richard arrived panting "hurry. Slade is inside" all three made their way up the stairs. Once inside Richard dropped to his knees._

_The walls were smeared with blood and Slade's name was written all over the walls. Victor and Batman checked the kitchen and livingroom but found no trace of Slade or raven. Richard could feel it, it was faint but he could feel it. He had been so worried over star that he had neglected to feel the bond trying to tell him that something was wrong. He stood up on weak legs and walked towards his bedroom. The stench of blood was making him sick but he pressed on. His wife was missing but something told him that she wasn't far away._

_Cyborg and Batman followed behind him to make sure that no one would jump from anywhere and harm him. They entered the room and all gasped. Slade smirked while he held raven by the neck. She was in pain. Absolute pain "release her" his voice was cold and both cyborg and Batman were surprised. _

"_I'm glad that you arrived. I was beginning to think that you didn't care about your precious wife and child"_

"_Release her" he took a few steps ahead._

"_Tsk tsk tsk" Slade waved a knife before Raven's stomach and Richard stopped "I suggest you stay where you are. I often wondered what I had to do to get you to fight me the right way Robin, oops I mean nightwing, now I know that it was her all along that I should have taken and used against you. She is your weak spot after all"_

"_Give me my wife back" Slade tightened his grip on raven's neck and she moaned in pain. The others wanted to freed her as much as him._

"_Such possessiveness. I'm only borrowing her, but if you insist" he shoved raven forward but at the same time stuck the knife through her back. Richard rushed forward while Slade pulled out a gun from his back. Batman and Cyborg tried to reach Slade but the man had pulled the trigger and then jumped out of the window of the room. The gun had penetrated Raven as she fell forward and Richard had stopped, stunned to horror. He saw her fall, her long hair flying up. He heard the loud thump that her body made when she connected with the floor, but for the life of him he could not move._

* * *

"STOP" both Richard and Robin looked at raven as she hugged her knees to her chest. She began to rock slowly "please no more"

Richard's hands were balled "I'm sorry Raven. I...you wanted to know...it is still vivid in my mind. Not only did I lose you and our baby I also lost a dear friend. Star could not heal herself the bastard had infected her body with a virus. It was too late, I was too late to rescue either one of you"

Robin could not believe the horrors that his older self had gone through. Did that mean that he would go through them too? "Please Richard, I had enough. I'm so tired"

"Rest my love. I wont take you back don't worry" she stood up and left the two men in the livingroom with Isis coming out the kitchen. She had heard the entire thing, but felt that she needed to stay in the shadows.

Robin turned his gaze to Richard after Raven disappeared up the stairs "I was going to be a father?"

Richard nodded "we were very excited. He took that away from us. That bastard took them away from me" he slammed his hands on the couch "I should have known better"

"You did all that you could" he looked up as Isis handed him a cup of tea "you were brave and a great husband to my little raven. You did everything in your power to save them. However, from what I can gather you are not from this time line and could very well be doing more harm than good"

"I understand, but I just had to be with her once more"

"I too understand. You are welcomed to stay I need my rest, excuse me" she too left for her own room.

"Return to the tower Robin, I'll take care of her. For real this time"

Robin shook his head "no. I will not leave without her. I will stay as well"

Shrugging the man stood and walked over to the window "suit yourself" he closed his eyes and a tear ran down his cheek _it's all my fault. All my fucking fault._

Robin clenched his fists "I wont let any harm come to her I promise you that" Richard turned to him "she will be safe. I'll give my life if I have to"

"I understand"

could it be that both men were finally understanding each other?

Raven was finally sleep, but it wasn't a good sleep. She tossed and turned...she could feel the cold steel of the knife, she could hear the laughter...she could feel the movement of her child. And she wished with all her heart that she wasn't in so much pain. Tears ran down her cheeks and a soft hand wiped them away. Robin leaned down and kissed her tears from her face "I'm here raven, I wont leave"

"Please, don't go" she opened her eyes to see his. No longer wearing his mask his eyes were looking into hers "don't leave me" he nodded and she moved aside making room for him on the bed.

"I wont...I wont ever leave you" he buried his face in her hair holding her impossibly close to him "I wont ever let him touch you" she relaxed in the embrace and was able to close her eyes and fall asleep.

Richard was happy to know that Robin was coming to his senses, but he was utterly jealous too. That was his wife it should have been him in that bed comforting her. But she was in need of Robin that much was clear. He closed the door to the room and sadly made his way down to the livingroom "raven"

No one was aware of the rapid pace of time. Things were changing throughout the city, some people were getting older, some animals becoming extinct...what had Richard done?

* * *

A/n...so i officially hate Slade...what a jerk...damn i need to kill that bastard off soon...ne? Anyways, i think Richard has suffered alot and i know the best way to make him happy...you'll see what i have planned for him soon...Later...Thank you all for supporting this fic...

I don't own teen titans...i don't even know who owns it...HEHE.


	5. In a scream there is a nightmare

Chapter Five

Title: In a Scream there is a nightmare

Author: Angee

Rating: M

A/N: I"M SO SORRY minna San...this is the longest I've been away from my stories but I'm here again...please enjoy this because I'll be so busy with work and moving that i don't know when i'll return...but do not fear i'll finish all of them.

* * *

tar's teeth clattered and her body was soaked in sweat. She tossed and turned in her bed and both beast boy and cyborg did not know what to do. They tried contacting Robin but he was not responding. All night they spent trying to keep Star calm and cool but it seemed that she had caught something...or that's what they wanted to believe. 

"Dude I don't know what to do"

"I know, I tried to figure out if she has a cold or something but nothing comes up" BB sighed and sat down on the bed taking Star's shaking hand.

"She's been like this ever since she came back from the search. It's only three in the morning now, maybe Robin will be back soon"

Cyborg let his eyes look out of the window of the room "yeah soon" he muttered. All he knew was that something was really wrong with star and that she needed some medical attention, what kind he did not know.

* * *

Raven's eyes twitched as sleep was leaving her body. She knew it wasn't morning yet but she was tired of being asleep. Her hand rose to her face and she turned on her side. Something or someone groaned and her eyes opened to see in the almost pitch black room a body next to hers. She was about to jump when she noticed the person's blinking communicator. So she was in bed with Robin? Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could faintly see something different about him. As she began to rise so she could sit up her hair fell forward "huh?" she raised her hand to her hair and realized that it was longer than it was the night before. She let the tresses go for a moment before sweeping the entire thing in her hand. Yup definitely longer than what it should be. Attempting to fully get up so she could at least find a mirror she took notice that Robin's hand was on her stomach...eyes widening, mouth gasping...her very larger stomach. That's what broke the camel's back as an ear-piercing scream came out of her mouth and could be heard probably miles away. 

Richard and Isis both rushed to the room and Robin was up looking around like someone was going to kill him or something. Raven was panting.

* * *

Back IN the Tower 

BB and Cyborg looked out of the window "dude I think I felt my heart drop. I think someone is in big trouble"

"Yeah tell me about it I got the willies, I wonder what that was about?" both teens's eyes were bugging out of them.

* * *

Isis turned the lights on and gasped while Richard and Robin both took a good look at Raven and then at each other and then...yup...fainted. Isis rushed to her charge "What happened? I mean how...oh dear...you two work fast" she giggled. 

Raven did not find anything amusing about her situation and gave Isis the worst glare in the world. The woman felt her temperature drop dramatically and moved away a bit. Raven was someone you did not want to anger "ah...oh...I should get some tea ready you are going to need it...I'm going to need it...yeah and some liquor too" she muttered as she walked towards the door stepping over Richard who was still passed out on the floor.

Raven gingerly rose from the bed and almost fell back due to the sudden added weight to her body. Grumbling and slowly walking towards the dresser in the room she looked down at the two idiots. Her gaze lingered on Robin as she noticed that he was a bit taller than before, his costume was stretched out and ripped since he was too big for it "fucking idiot" she mumbled as she took a good look at herself.

Now she could go about this the calm, easy way or she could just...moving towards Richard's body she kicked him on the side three times. Not a soft tap, no this was harsh kicking "get up you lazy blunder, get the hell up" putting a hand to her back raven became aware of two things.

One... she shouldn't do that because it was really killing her back and two... the big bulge before her didn't really let her see if she was kicking him in a good spot. Richard and Robin both began to moan. Rolling her eyes "yeah like you guys are hurting. I'm like fifty pounds heavier and you do the complaining. Men are fucking useless" she opted to sitting down since it wasn't comfortable standing for too long.

Richard sat up rubbing his side. Why was his side hurting? Robin sat up and looked at Raven then at Richard "okay what the hell happened?"

Raven brought her hand up and smacked him really hard.

"Hey? What the hell was that about?"

She shrugged "don't know felt like you needed that" his eyes locked with hers but then roamed down her body to where he thought nothing would be, because she wasn't having relations with anyone, and that wasn't there the night before.

"Holy shit how the hell did that happen?" he jumped out of the bed and walk around to her side, kneeling down and looking at her mid-section as if it was sooo fake. Letting his hands touch it would them prove that it wasn't real...no way in hell. Too bad that his hands felt the large bulge and a soft tap against his palm. Wide eyed he removed the hand in a flash and looked up at raven "what was that? What the hell was that?"

Sighing she rolled her eyes "that would be the baby kicking I think"

"You think? This is crazy, what the fuck is going on?"

Growling unladylike she pinched his cheek "I've never been pregnant Robin so I wouldn't know if this is the baby kicking or not...now shut the hell up because you are irritating me to no end"

Richard cleared his throat gaining the attention of the teenagers "I believe that I know what is going on" walking towards the bed he shoved Robin to the side and sat next to raven. His eyes searched hers for a moment before traveling down to her large abdomen.

"_Richard, Richard the baby is kicking...come feel"_

His right hand rose inching towards her belly...

"_Incredible...this is our baby kicking Raven?"_

"_Yes, the doctor told me that I would start feeling him soon. Oh isn't it exciting Richard?"_

_Entranced by the small kicks he didn't need to answer. His blue eyes were twinkling with joy._

The other two blinked having shared the same memory. Robin was still wide-eyed before Raven spoke "Are you going to tell us what is going on?" blinking out of his memories he looked up and he could see the confusion in her eyes.

Before anyone of them could say anything Robin's and Raven's communicators began to blink "What is it Cyborg?" Robin walked over to the window.

"Robin finally. Listen something is really wrong with Star, and we just got a message from her people. They are sending someone to pick her up. Something about her maturing process or something" Robin clenched his fists.

"I'm on my way now" turning to the other two Robin was about to tell them that they would continue in the tower, but Raven's eyes never met his and she simply walked towards the door and out of the room "I'll see you both at the tower. I must hurry".

Richard stopped Robin from walking all the way out of the room "it is best that you let Star go. She needs to be with her people because they know how to care for her".

"I only want the best for star so don't worry I wont stop them from taking her home" with that he left passing Raven as she walked down the stairs. Again her eyes were averted from his and he felt useless. Stopping at the end of the stairs to wait for her to descend Robin took in a deep breath "Raven"

She carefully landed her two feet on the bottom of the stairs and tried very hard to keep her gaze on something other than him "what do you want?".

"I know that this is serious. Somehow his coming here has affected our time, we need to finish this conversation at the tower so just come back. Right now I can only deal with one problem at a time and Star needs me".

Star this Star that...Raven prided herself in not being the jealous type, but her feelings for the idiot were too strong to ignore and the fact that he would chose to deal with Star when it was clear that all they needed was to make sure she got home when they came for her, was really angering her "Problem? Is that what this is to you?" she gesture to her bulge "I never knew a child could be a problem Robin. Don't worry there is no need for us to finish this conversation, it is clear where your priorities and heart lies. I'll will return to the tower but only to collect my things. I don't need you I can manage on my own"

"Will you just quit that Raven. I want to know what the hell is going on. Why do you have to be so difficult? Give me a break here. I don't know what to do, my girlfriend is ill and..."

"SHUT UP. I HATE YOU" she attempted to leave but his grip on her arm prevented her from doing so "LET GO".

Robin pulled her to him and held her "please Raven. Just put yourself in my position. I never imagined that we would be in this position ever. I know you don't hate me, so please just hold on a bit till we could try and find out what really is going on"

She wiped away some tears cursing herself for being so weak in front of him "just go Star is waiting for you" reluctantly he let her go feeling the uselessness again.

"I'll see you later then?"

"Sure"

* * *

Robin sat by Star's bed. He had arrived not too long ago, perhaps half hour or so and he could tell that she was in real bad shape. He had noticed the difference in both BB and Cyborg and they had noticed his as well. Whatever was going on, the change of time was increasing. Star moaned and he looked down at his girlfriend, she was running a high fever and her entire body was soaked in sweat. They had submerged her in cold water twice already but she remained the same "Star, Star?" 

Her eyes fluttered opened and locked with his. A weak smile spread across her face "Robin I knew you would come"

"Hey there beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. Did you find friend raven?"

"Yes. Let's not worry about that now Star. Tell me are you hurting anywhere?"

She shook her head no and then lifted her hand to his face "you've grown. I must return home Robin, I will get better when I get there, I will miss you so much"

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead "you wont miss me because I'll be coming with you Star. I don't care about anything or anyone right now except for you" he heard a small gasp and turned to the door and his heart dropped to his stomach.

Raven moved back as quickly as she could. He was going to leave with Star? "No, he...he..." she shook her head furiously and ran as best she could towards the livingroom where the others were.

"What is it robin?"

He turned his attention back to Star "it was nothing. Do you want to drink anything?" before she could answer his communicator went off "yeah"

"They're here. They are landing on the shore right now. Is Star ready?"

"I'll get her ready. We will come out soon"

"Alright man. Hey do you know what is going on with Raven? She came back to the livingroom very upset"

Yeah he knew what was wrong with her "when did they get here?"

"Not too long ago. About five minutes after you. Man it is so freaky you know her being pregnant and all...Why?"

"No reason. Don't worry I'll be out soon with Star. Tell them to wait a bit"

Richard really wanted to beat the crap out of himself...literally...how dare Robin..how dare he... kicking the table in front of him he failed to notice the look of pain on Raven's face. She placed a hand on her back because it felt hot and it was tender. Before she could inspect further Robin and Star came out of the room. She was being carried by him and Raven felt the anger rise in her. What was wrong with her? She knew that it was silly of her to feel that way, but she did and she couldn't do anything about it but watch. BB walked over to them and helped Robin with some of Star's things "where's cyborg?"

"He's outside with the Tamaranians...ah dude they're like antsy to get back"

"I'm coming out then. Beastboy I wanted to thank you and Cyborg for taking care of Star"

Star smiled "yes BeastBoy you have been quite a doctor. I shall never forget that. When I return I shall make you my pudding of thanks"

He cringed but smiled nonetheless "sure star whatever you say"

Star looked over BB's head and smiled as her eyes locked with Richard's. He was her everything and it pained her to know that in the future she would lose Robin to her best friend. She then glanced over to the person near the couch and her eyes widened. Raven waved at Star and the red head just gawked. _But I do not understand why friend raven is as big as a house? _"Robin is friend Raven okay?"

Said young man visibly paled at the question and began to stutter. Raven rolled her eyes because Star was such a naive person. No one said a word because Cy entered the room and announced that Star was needed in the ship if she was to leave. Everyone began to walk out and Raven hesitated for a moment before she too went out. Ignoring the burning pain on her back.

So here they stood the aliens awaiting their princess to enter and the others waiting to say their goodbyes. Of course it was awkward and didn't feel right, but the life of Star was in the middle of this. Robin took in a deep breath and placed Star on her weak legs making sure that she was stable enough to stand on her own "well I guess this is goodbye for now. I'll make sure to keep in touch as much as I can and let you know how Star is doing"

Richard fisted his hands "what do you mean? Where are you going?"

Robin locked gazes with his older self "I'm going with Star. In your time I might have been stupid and stayed but not here"

That struck a cord in Raven's heart. So in the future he had been stupid in staying? Did she mean that little to him? Was being with her such a curse? "Richard let him go" was all she said. Cyborg and BB both were confused. Something was really wrong with the picture and neither knew what.

Richard shook his head "No. Do you not see the importance in your stay? Why are you leaving when you know that there are more pressing matters here?"

"Like star is not a pressing matter? She's my main priority at this moment"

"And as I told you, Star just needs to return home. Her life is not in serious danger unless she is kept here. You are simply running away from what is meant to be"

"SHUT Up. I'm sick of hearing you. Things are changing and I for one will do what you should have done"

"No. But I'll tell you this I would never trade my life and choices for what you are about to do. Star is a strong woman and she will understand more than what you give her credit" his eyes went to Star who was just looking at Robin.

Star pulled on Robin's arm "Robin perhaps you are to stay here and protect our friends"

"No Star I said I would go with you and that's final. They can handle themselves" he gave them his back and Star weakly waved. Raven snuck back into the tower. Star's guardians bowed to the others and as soon as everyone began to enter the ship the alarm went in the Tower and their communicators went off.

Cyborg hurried inside and BB walked up to Richard "well since Robin is leaving I guess you are the one in charge. I think that..."

Cyborg came back out "everyone take cover"

No sooner had he said that did many Slade bots began to invade the tiny island and surround the ship docked on the shore. Robin took action quickly by pushing star into the arms of her people and then rushing out kicking ass.

BB and Cyborg also went to work while Richard searched for Raven who had probably slipped into the Tower while he and his younger self argued "Cyborg was Raven inside?" he dodged on of the android's kick while trying to get inside the tower.

"Don't know dude kind of busy...I'll try and call her"

"Don't worry I'll get inside" but it was obvious that it wasn't happening. More and more androids kept coming and even Star could not get going with her people.

"Protect the princess" the tallest of the men said before he joined in on the fight.

* * *

Raven had sought the refuge of the Tower when Robin declared that he was leaving. She knew what his plans had been but to hear it so firmly coming from his lips had hurt more than anything in the entire world. It was no use to believe that he cared for her when it was obvious that nothing was going to change his mind. Not even her nor their child. She had leaned against the wall leading to the bedrooms as tears streamed down her face. Sobs were consuming her body and the child within her became restless "it's going to be okay I promise you" she had whispered to her child. 

That had been minutes now. And here she was standing before the nightmare that had not left her since the night before. The feel of the cold steel pressed against her flesh became so vivid that it sickened her. She could feel it pressed against her back and her breathing stopped "it is nice to know that I took care of you in the future" Slade whispered as he leaned forward. The knife pressed more and she knew that it had cut through her clothes.

"Wh...what do you want?" she cursed herself mentally for sounding so weak, but at this very moment she was scared shitless.

Slade smirked and let one of his hands go around her to lay on her stomach "in the past two days I have acquired some information that has been quite useful. He sure works fast, doesn't he?"

She tried to pull away but he plunged the knife into her back and she screamed. A scream that everyone outside heard and felt sent shivers through their bodies. A scream that would hunt the dreams of those that heard it. A scream that had Richar clutch a hand to his chest and a scream that rendered Robin to his knees "Raven" was all his whispered before a kick to his head sent him into a world of darkness.

* * *

A/N...oooh I hope this was great for all of you. I don't know if this was good but I do like it for some reason...i brought slade back into the picture and I have others joining this soon...you'll see. 

Ja ne minna san.


	6. Fighting to stay alive

Chapter Six

Title: Trying to stay alive

Author: Animefreak03

Rating: PG-M

Uh...um..Hi! I guess I should Explain my lateness...ne? Gomen Minna san. Watashi wa..well...Honto ni Gomen. I've been so busy with work and family that i just haven't had time for much. Not even myself. I just recieved two new members of my family. A niece and a Nephew...I also have been busy getting everything ready for my move. I'm finally getting my own place and will have time for writing my stories. Also, my other story...Royal Slave is a sequel to this...I will explain this to you when i upload my new chapter for it. it will all fall into place.

Also, I have been working on a new Story called...tada..."Memoirs of a Raven"...my title...it will be the third installment to this story...hopefully it will be that is...it will take place ofcourse in the past...Royal Slave takes place in the future...so that would make this new story the prequel. I know i work in a strange way...please just be patient with me i will finish these stories...Arigatou minna san.

* * *

Raven hover over the bed in a trance, no more like a coma. Robin could clearly see the bandages around her bulge and back keeping the blood from running down her banged up body. His fists tightened and his jaw clenched becoming increasingly stiff. Cyborg who had been in the room since they took shelter from Slade, walked around Robin intent on getting to the computer monitoring every heart beat from both mother and unborn child.

"What happened?" asked Robin.

Cyborg briefly looked up before answering him "after that horrible scream, nightwing and Beast Boy both rushed inside the tower. I stayed back to get you out of the way since you were knocked unconscious".

"What happened to Starfire?"

Cyborg's hand gripped the cord of the IV "she managed to get away with the help of her guards. She's home safe and sound unlike Raven" he coldly replied, letting the boy wonder know how he felt at the moment.

The young man's eyebrows farrowed hearing Cyborg speak "What's with the clipped tone Victor?"

Cyborg whirled around to face his leader leveling the other youth with a blank stare "if you hadn't noticed oh great one, we are underground in the tower while Slade and his goons are up there" here he stopped and with a finger pointed to the ceiling "doing lord knows what. We are surrounded with two of our members out of commission" he then pointed to another bed in the room where nightwing rested "and if I may add you just recently awakened while I have been trying to keep Raven and her child from dying on us and Beast Boy from doing something stupid because he wants to help. So yeah I think I have every right to be hell a pissed"

Robin rolled his eyes and stalked up to Raven and took her hand in his "how is she?"

Cyborg sighed "we need more help if we are to keep her from slipping from us. She has lost a lot of blood already and I'm doing the best I can. However, she wont let me"

At this Robin looked into Victor's eyes "what do you mean?"

"Every time I try to give her some blood transfusion her powers react and blast the needles away. It's like she knows something that we don't and she is trying to tell us. But I don't know what it is and I have no idea what to do anymore. By the way Batman has been in touch"

"Oh?... what has he said?"

"Slade the one from the future was the one that attacked Raven. He managed to come to this time and both he and his past self are planning something major Robin and this time I don't think we can stop him"

"You wont" both Cyborg and Robin turned to the voice and found Nightwing sitting on the bed.

Robin looked at the man "what do you mean?"

He brought his feet to the ground and attempted to get up but his body was protesting, he hissed and then put a hand to his back. His eyes locked with the figure of Raven "the Slade from my time is unstoppable, he is that good that not even other crime fighters are able to get him. I tried to get rid of him but I encountered something beyond my skills"

"And that would be?"

"Trigon"

Both Cyborg and Robin had their mouths opened "what?"

"Trigon returned intent on avenging what we had done to him so many years ago. He wanted to destroy Raven and Slade wanted to make me suffer. Put two and two together and there you have it"

Robin could not believe it "but Slade fought against Trigon he helped us get rid of him"

Nightwing chuckled "because Trigon wasn't useful to Slade at the time and Trigon wanted to get rid of Slade. But they both had one thing in common and that was the destruction of those who protected humanity. Trigon had some very wicked plans for Raven and our child" he stood up and walked over to his wife and brushed some of her hair away from her face "he wanted to live through our son. Don't you see this child could very possibly be the strongest being ever born for he will carry demon blood through him and human blood. If my son were to bred he would be creating a new kind of human a new mutant. That's why some people opposed my union to Raven. But we didn't care"

Robin took in all of this information and stored it for he knew this was important "but you said that she died in your time. Shouldn't trigon be gone then?"

Nightwing shook his head "I know he is planning something big and I'm afraid that I have given him a way to get what he wants. If Slade is here so is trigon and I'm willing to bet that they are planning a way to get to them. I will not let anyone take my wife and child I rather give my life to see them away from harm".

Cyborg nodded "okay I will help you, but we need to help Raven first. Do you know why her powers are keeping me from helping?"

Nightwing stroke Raven's cheek lovingly and Robin felt something stir in the pit of his stomach screaming at him to take Richard away "her body is trying to heal her if you try to interfere you might be doing more damage than good"

Robin fisted his hands "how do you know? What makes you an expert now?"

He looked at his younger self "you would have been able to know this as well Robin, but because you keep denying her your link grows weaker. It's so weak right now that I fear everything will be in vain. And I know because she is telling me right now. She said that the baby is being healed first because Slade was able to cut him but it's a minor scrape"

Robin nodded and then turned to Cyborg "where is Beast Boy?"

"He is scouting the top floors as we speak. Last I heard from him Slade completely took over the top five floors"

"That only leaves the common rooms and this room Slade Free. Damn it all to hell" he punched the wall in front of him and kept cursing.

Raven moaned and the men turned to her.

Nightwing took hold of her hand and squeezed it tightly "she's draining too much of her life force we have to do something to help her heal faster".

Cyborg looked at the monitors "what can we do to help? Like I said she wont let me..." a loud blast was heard and they all turned to the door. It opened and in ran BB "what's going on?"

"Slade and his bots have taken over the common rooms and they are forcing their way down here. We need to find a way to escape and fast"

Just as they were going to move a blinding light encompassed the entire room and they had to close their eyes tightly to shield their corneas from any damage. When they knew the light was gone all of their eyes opened slowly. Where their eyes had been shut tightly one moment, now they were wide and unbelieving.

"What are you idiots waiting for? Pick Raven up and come on"

None other than Batman stood before them in all of his masked glory...er...Old Glory.

Robin was the first to recover and walked over to Raven. As he attempted to collect her Richard intervened and picked her up himself "you don't deserve to touch her" was his cold reply.

Cyborg walked towards Batman "how did you get here? Oh never mind" he walked passed the cape crusade and into what appeared to be a black hole.

* * *

Bruce typed furiously not wanting to waste any more time. It was of outmost importance that he stabilize the life force from within rather than attempt to fix the problem from outside. Sweat began to form on his forehead but he did not dare wipe it off while delicately fixing the inside gash.

"How long till you are done Master Bruce?" the young man turned his head to the side to look at his loyal butler.

"I don't know Alfred. If my future self had given me a heads up I would have been prepared"

Alfred sighed and began to walk out of the hospital like room "I'll get to work on that pot of tea young master"

Bruce turned back to his work "thanks Al" when he was sure that he was alone once more he turned to his work "you are one lucky girl Raven. To think that you have been alive all this time. What would that idiot do now? Would he still insist on taking your past self with him once he knows that you live?" without further interruption Bruce continued to work on the young woman who's life was hanging by a thread.

The others found themselves inside the Wayne Manor.

Cyborg walked over to Richard "lets set her on the couch while I fix the monitors"

Albert came into the livingroom and almost dropped the tray he carried at seeing the people in the room "well it seems I'm going to have to make more tea"

Robin smiled "Alfred where is Bruce?"

"Young master Richard it has been quite a while since you visited. Master Bruce is in his lab, I'm afraid you are not allowed inside" the butler then looked to his right and noticed Cyborg and Richard putting Raven on the couch "oh my so it was true after all. Please bring her down"

"Thanks Alfred"

Looking from one Richard to another Alfred smiled "it is nothing. Only Cyborg and Master Bruce here can bring Raven down I'm afraid. Orders from young master Bruce" he sighed again "this is getting redundant you know. I can't even keep up with all of you anymore. Please take pity on this old man"

Bruce chuckled "talk about old when you get to my age Al. Come you two lets get Raven down"

Both Richards were left alone in the room. A deafening silence taking hold. Neither spare the other a glance and neither saw the images on the television that sat on top of a nearby table with the mute sound.

Images of the destruction Slade was creating. Images of their fellow titans from the east, south and north giving it all they can but failing miserably. Only one thing could save them now and that one thing was fighting to stay alive to begin with.

* * *

I do hope you enjoyed that...sorry if it was too short...I will find a way to make it more interesting and longer. I also wanted to say that my sister Shiroi-Hana will not be updating her stories because she is in the Army right now and has stopped writting. you all might remember her stories they are pretty good. if not look it up. I she will let me I could always write them up for her...but whenever i get time for mine. Later all.


	7. Your Own Flesh And BloOd

Author's note: Hey Hey...It's been what? A year? Half a year? I don't know what to say. I went through a lot of personal problems. Mainly some that pertain to my health. But I've decided to try and finish this soon. I do hope you all like this and that you are still around. Heehee.

I'm so sad to see a lot of good writers leave FFNET. But I don't blame them. We have so many stupid rules and many stories that should be shoved under a fire. I've been reading a few stories and I'm sick of the same plot over and over again. I know my story probably sucks., but I have not seen anyone who has done anything like this. I hope..LOL...well thank you very much to everyone that has put this story in their faves...BOWS.

Chapter I don't know.

Title: Your own Flesh and Blood

Rating: M

Author: AnimeFreak03

**The cave** shook once more. It was getting very close to the end, thought young Bruce. Who could disagree with that? The young ones-commonly known as the two hardheaded Richards-were still in the livingroom while he worked on present Raven. Cyborg who had yet to recover from his shock, gaped at the future Raven who laid in a gurney very much alive and not dead as told by Nightwing.

Typing furiously, Bruce became more and more aware that both women would make it. So far, the oldest of the two just needed a few more minutes before she could be at full strength. "Hey! What the heck is going on batman? I thought that Nightwing said that–", here he pointed an accusing finger at the woman that laid in bed.

Bruce sighed and turned to cyborg. "Look I can't explain it either. The old man-cough-I mean the older me said that Raven was never dead. Everyone was quick to jump to that conclusion. The truth is, she used her powers to try and save her life and the child's. Your guess is as good as mine as to why everyone presumed her dead. Only she can tell us".

Cyborg seemed satisfied with that answer. A big part of him was relieved to know that his friend was alright for the time being. Another small quake and both men looked up. Small rocks slid down from the roof of the cave as the quake vibrated all around. "Do you think they've made it further in?".

"It's a matter of time. My computer has been keeping count. But Slade is persistent. If I could only find out what it is that drives that man, then I could maybe find a solution to this problem"

"Don't you think you should deal with the idiots upstairs first?" inquired the young cyborg.

Bruce stopped typing and walked over to young raven. He placed an Iv in her arm and watched silently as her color returned, or rather some life. She was always pale. Right?!.

Cyborg on the other hand frowned. He hated when the man ignored him. It was obvious and always made him feel less important. "Come on you got to let them know".

"And I will. Get their idiotic assess down here. My computer just beeped again. Slade should be passing through the main core of the cave as we speak. Tell them to be ready to take this fight out of here. I can't jeopardize the lives of these four beings". With that the bat walked straight to his secret room. Getting ready for a fight that could very well end the world, required very heavy artillery.

Richard paced back and forth. His eyes never leaving the Television. Earlier the power had gone out and the last images were very discouraging. However, when the power did return and the news came on, the two men sighed in relief. The other titans were doing okay after all. But the flow of time was passing. The twins uno and dos, looked much older. Bumble bee seemed slower and Aquaman was looking haggard. If neither of the Richards could stop this, then they might as well kiss the world goodbye.

Nightwing stood as the grandfather clock in the livingroom moved. This signified that finally one or two of the occupants that were in the cave, had decided to let them know what was going on. Cyborg surveyed the area and spotted the men looking at him. "Hey you two. I, well, how can I say this. I have some news".

The other two rushed to him and almost knocked him out. "How is she? How is the baby?"

Robin shoved the older man aside. "Tell me cyborg what's going on?"

Cyborg placed a hand on the younger man. "She's fine, as far as we can see. So is the baby. However that's not what I was going to tell you. Nightwing, there is someone who would probably love to see you right now". Moving out of the way and sweeping a hand forward, signaling to them to go down the stairs, Cyborg couldn't help but feel ready to die on the spot once Nightwing and Robin saw what was down there. Again a sudden shake and the three knew that there was no time to waste.

His eyes betrayed him. Surely this was a sick game. How can anyone play this kind of twisted joke on him. Couldn't they see how much this pained him. To bring him to his knees while tears escaped his eyes. Did they find enjoyment in this game? Bruce and Cyborg stood to the side, letting Nightwing cry his heart out. Was he happy? They could not know. Robin on the other hand was flabbergasted and confused all at the same time.

Two Ravens? Two women that were identical? Surely that wasn't real. The Raven from the future was dead. Wasn't she?

Nightwing stood on shaky legs and walked as fast as he could towards the woman that sat on the gurney. "What is it love? Are you in pain?".

It was her voice. Just as he remember it. Monotone, yet to his ears they heard the warmth and love in her words. "Are you for real? Is this really happening?"

Bruce moved forward only to move back when Nightwing glared his way. The young man was furious for some reason. "What do you think birdbrain? Of course I'm real. And I'm going to tell you that you've been doing a horrible job at protecting the city". She chuckled the way he loved and let her eyes take in all of him. God she had missed him.

"No...No...this is not real. You are playing tricks on me. I saw you die. I felt you die. How can you be here?"

Raven took in a deep breath and then exhaled. She tried to get off the gurney like bed and groaned in pain. Her muscles were very weak. Nightwing stood there watching her, while Robin instead rushed to her aid. He watched them interact. "Are you really alive Raven? Because according to him you died by the hands of Slade".

Hearing the name made Raven cringe. "I did not die. I went into a vegetative state or rather a comatose type of sleep. I was stabbed in a very critical spot. I'm sorry, my body works differently than any normal human. I don't like to talk about it much but I should have said something. That way someone could have brought me back faster. I'm sorry". The last part she said more to Nightwing than anyone else. She knew her husband was beyond pissed and hurt, and with good reason.

Nightwing still felt betrayed and hurt, but his wife was back. The woman he loved more than his own life. Simply walking to her, the young man embraced his wife in his arms. He inhaled her scent and touched her stomach. They were both back and he would keep it that way. "I wanted to die. I wanted so much to follow you to wherever you were. God I'm so glad you are both alright". He held her tighter and she relished in the feel of him. The warmth that spread around her.

The cave shook violently this time and the occupants almost were thrown off balance. Everyone looked up and then looked at each other. "What is going on Richard?".

Both men opened their mouth as to speak only to look at each other. Robin bowed his head, "go ahead. She is your wife after all"

Raven smiled at him and began to rub her stomach as the child began to kick. She knew the baby was just reacting to both of them. Their voice, their energy.

"Slade has come back from the future. As you can see we are not home. Somehow the older Bruce brought you hear after I decided to come back to the past. I wanted to stop slade from doing what he did in our time. But more importantly I wanted to get your past self back. I wanted to bring her with me. I'm sorry, but I had thought you had left me my love"

She shook her head and tip toed. Giving him the best kiss anyone had ever seen from the stoic woman. It didn't matter what his motives were. The fact that he went through such lengths only confirmed how much he loved her, and how much he was willing to throw away.

A blushing cyborg coughed and then all hell broke loose. The cave began to terribly shake and all of the expensive equipment in the room began to fall. Bruce and Robin began to run and save some of the expensive machines, while Cyborg stabilized the younger Raven and Nightwing held onto his wife. "What is going on?"

"That would be me".

Everyone turned their attention to the darkest corner in the cave. A figure slunk it's way of the dark and towards the group. Thinking quickly both Robin and Nightwing stood before Raven. Bruce prepared his weapon of choice and Cyborg stood guard. "Slade".

The name that held so much power at this very moment.

He smiled at the group. "Well, well, well. If it isn't mommy dearest. Alive and kicking". Raven gripped Nightwing's shirt while he moved them both back slowly. "Why are you hiding away from me Mother?".

Robin looked between Slade and Raven. Nightwing fisted his hands "what the fuck are you babbling about now. Why are you still doing this to us?".

Slade laughed throwing his head back. "Why don't you ask her?".

Bruce stepped forward ready to lunge his batmaran if need be. "Leave her out of this you bastard. You have done enough damage".

"You have no idea the damage I'm capable off. You have no idea why I pursue you both. Why I want to make sure your lives end. Can you tell me why? Can you at least pretend to know dear Robin?"

Robin shook his head. It was getting too confusing. One thing he knew though, was that he wanted to see Slade die. Die a slow and painful death. "This ends now. I will make sure of it"

"Tell me, can you kill one of your own? Can you kill someone that you helped create?"

"What the hell is it? Why are you talking in riddles?" Nightwing pushed Raven away from him as he stalked forward. "Tell me now".

"Richard please. Please get back here. Don't get close to him".

"Yes Richard. Listen to her. You don't know what you are getting yourself into".

"Oh? Then tell me. What is it that YOU want from us?"

Slade raised a hand and pointed at Raven. It was a simple gestured, but it held so much. "Is it obvious what I want? Tell him the truth Raven. Tell him why it is that I want you dead".

Everyone turned to the woman who simply cupped her hands under her protruding belly. The child still kicking, but this time furiously. She knew why he wanted her dead. Knew it the minute her body went into a comatose state. Her feelings and past selves finally letting her understand what her role in the world would be, should be, and is. She did not want to come to terms with what she learned. She did not want to be the bearer of the end of the world. No this was simply not true.

"He is our son, he is the creation everyone feared. He is the new beginning itself. He who was bore from a demon and a human, is the end of all ends. He who desires nothing but power, now desires to be free. And to be free, he must end the lives of his creators before they create him. So, in other words. He has traveled from time to time trying to get rid the earth and the universe of the two beings that give him life. He has tried to kill me and you Richard. And has never succeeded".

Everyone looked on with surprise as the younger Raven has spoken the words. No one had noticed when or how she came out of her state, but she sat there on the bed, eyes locked with Slade. "He is the child we both carry at this moment. And he is the reason why I mustn't live. For I would bring forth the end of the world. No matter how we raise him, or how much love we give him, Slade has never been able to control his evil side. I've tried in every life time, in every past life to save our son Richard. Yet I've failed. And I am the one to blame for what he has become. I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry for this Alan".

"DON'T CALL ME THAT. DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT". Slade screamed and felt to his knees. It had been so very long since he has heard that name. "I'm not him anymore. I am not him. I'm slade". Whispered the man on the ground.

This news was very devastating to everyone in the room. No one could find the words. No one could move a muscle. A metal clunk brought everyone out of their reverie. A mask dropped to the ground. A face lifted. Smoldering icy blue eyes locked with two other pairs of the same color. Black silky hair fell in front of the face. If Richard/Robin had not been there to see this face, then they would have laughed at the person who would have said that Slade was a younger replica of them. But since they are there at that very moment. And the six pairs of eyes are locked onto one another, Richard./Robing both knew that this was not longer a laughing matter. Both knew that this was real.

"Well father, are you going to deny me any longer?"

A face so very similar to that of young Richard stared back at them. And they knew that this was going to be the longest fight of their life. Because, how do you go about killing your own flesh and blood?.

* * *

AN: Well, what did you guys think? it's more original? Have you guys read any Teen Titans stories with this plot? I dont think i have and I hope i can keep that up. Well toodoolooo...


	8. Trigon shows up

Umm well, I don't have any excuses other than I am sorry it took soooo long to update this. But I am trying to finish my stories I truly am.

Chapter eight

Author: Animefreak03

Rating: M

Title: Trigon shows himself.

**It was** eerily quiet. No one spoke, machines didn't beep, not even the proverbial mouse made a sound. The group of people gathered around the room in the cave, just stood motionless.

Robin/Richard both had many thoughts racing around their heads. Thought along the path of; _how could the enemy you claim to hate, loathe, swear to one day bring to justice, be your son? A son you countless times beat? _

"Talk about child abuse", muttered Cyborg. If only to break the eerie silence.

Slade did not find amusement in the comment. His very existence was but a mockery of life itself. Just like the saying says; The opposite of life is not death, but rather the opposite of life is Birth. Birthed to bring about the destruction of no only your kin but the entire human race.

Slade was or rather will always be the antagonist in histories to come and go. Never to know true love, peace and happiness. Most of his existence he used hopping thru time, trying to catch up with his creators and stopping them from bringing him into an unwanted world. But each and every time, Raven and her Robin managed to find a way to each other. Finding ways to foil his plans, like the time in the past when his body and soul were locked in the gates of Azarath (1).

If everyone in the room took a closer look to the young man, they would have noticed the dark circles under his eyes or even the haggardness in his young face. Slade was tired, utterly and profusely tired of this cat and mouse game with his makers.

Raven felt a tug in her mind and turned to look at her older counterpart and realized she too felt it. "Alan?"

Slade took his eyes off of his father(s) and turned to the younger woman, "my name is Slade," sneered the young man. His fist tightening next to his hips.

The older female straightened her posture, walked a few steps towards the young man and suddenly stopped as the ancient symbols of Azarath appeared before her eyes. His body became a glowed monument embedded with incantations.

Raven's eyes widened and she held her breath. Quickly the younger woman stepped up to the older one, "please Alan don't call him forth. Stop this now, we need to talk".

The others watched transfixed as the young man continued to glow orange. No one knew what was happening nor understood the great danger they were placed in. Richard turned to his wife and wondered why she would have kept something so serious from him.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? Why did you keep him a secret from ME?!" Roared the love of her life.

Her beautiful eyes were dulled and held so many emotions, that she rarely allowed anyone to see. "I wanted to be selfish for once. I had a husband who loved me in every past life. You and I always found a way to each other; we faced many obstacles, but never knew the meaning of being complete of being a family". Tears gather at the ends of her eyes and she felt her heart breaking.

He felt betrayed and out of the loop. His son was his biggest enemy and he couldn't do anything to save him. He has no choice in the matter because Slade has cost the lives of many. But how can you kill your son? Is the ultimate question. The son you created, the son you swore to love with every fiber in your body, the son you wanted more than anything else to pass on your knowledge to. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair at all.

Robin felt the strong mental battle raging on inside his elder self. Knew for a fact that he too was in the same train of thought. Even if Slade needed to be disposed off, he was still his son. _My son_. Was the whispered comment. _The result of my love for Raven, the ultimate proof of everlasting love. How can anyone expect me to do this?_

When did he start thinking of Raven and Slade as his, he did not know. But he wasn't going to stand around like a statue and not find a solution. Surely there was a way to save Alan and the world as well.

"No father, there isn't another way. You either _kill me_ or I kill you all as it was intended". Bruce and his older self both frowned. It was obvious the child was now tapping into their thoughts process. "And you would be right old man. I am the destroyer and no one will stand in my way."

Raven-younger one-wasn't sure what to make of this. There had to be a way to stop the madness and somehow bring Alan back.

_He can not enter your realm child. You are the one to stop this._

Raven tapped a finger to her head, _Who are you?_

_I am always and forever. _

A set of mental images rapidly showed in her mind.

_Slade looked down to see blood dripping from a surface wound that the king had inflicted on him "you...you cut me. I will fucking kill you, you little bastard"_

_Richard laughed "come on old man lets see you try"_

_Slade shook his head, "I don't know how the bitch helped you get to your animated for but I will kill you," he placed his hands on his temple and began to chant. This was not good..._

_In a cold cellar, freezing winds smacked against a pale face. Bound to the wall with rusty chains a slender hand fisted "no, I wont let you hurt them. Not this time" a tear ran down the porcelain face as trembling lips began to chant sacred words. This time would be different. (2)_

Raven understood now. What her memories were, what they meant. _it's you! The voice in my head it's you. But who are you to me? I know you are someone of great importance, but who?_

_Do not fret my little one. You can still save your son and the world. You must believe in your abilities and become one with your Azarath mark. Let the power flow freely and unrestrained. He can be saved._

Slade had enough of the group of people just gaping at him. It was his turn to show them what a real enemy is capable of. Quickly and without preamble, Slade encompassed Cyborg and the two Bruces in a dark sphere. Immobilizing them from interfering in the long awaited fight. The energy in the sphere began to crackle and the screams from the men began to fill the cave with noise once more. Noise that was very unwelcome. Both Ravens were pushed out of the way by their husband/leader as they rushed to help their team-mates.

"Get US OUT!," Screamed Cyborg as more pain shot through his body.

Robin began to beat at the sphere only to end up having every blow deflected. What both males failed to notice was the approaching figure of their son. Younger Raven used a shield against the falling rocks and debris that suddenly began to levitate due to Slade. Her body was weak from what had transpired before, but she could not give up. It seemed her older self was either in shock or just didn't have the power to help either.

"Are you alright?"

Older Raven turned to her younger self, "I…I" she clutched her stomach as pained shot through her entire body, "Something is happening."

Richard decided that hitting the sphere was not going to help at all, but if maybe they used some kind of metal to wedge open part of the energy, then maybe they could bring out the men. "Richard you must help." Richard turned to his wife and his eyes widened. She was on the floor clutching at her stomach and was looking very pale. The younger Raven was keeping materials at bay with her shield.

Robin turned to him, "Go, help them. I will try what I saw in your mind and if it works then we will get back to kicking his ass".

Quickly he rushed forward as Slade laughed. They were pathetic and useless. No one had yet realized that his chanting had begun and that his body was now glowing red. Once his body began to glow green, then it would mean the beginning of the end for them.

* * *

"_Mommy, mommy come see!."_

_Shouted a young boy of only four or so. His bright blue eyes filled with mirth and joy. Equally bright burgundy eyes came to rest upon him and they held nothing but love._

"_What is it my love?"_

"_It's a butterfly with red wings mommy. Daddy said I can keep it." _

_He opened his chubby little hands and in them rested a beautiful red butterfly. The woman knelt before her son and his 'pet', "Wow you got a big one there squirt". The little boy giggled and realized that his mother wasn't alone. "Who is that mommy?" His chubby finger pointed at a woman at the entrance of their home._

"_no one especial my love. Now where is daddy?"_

"_He is catching a blue one for me mommy. I will go help now" he waved at his mother and began to run towards the inside of their garden._

"_Your son is of most importance to me Raven. I hope you understand that". Raven stood from her knelt position and faced Arella. _

_Sighing; she brushed back her bangs, "and I have already told you that I will not send my son to Azarath with you mother. He is a child"_

"_He is the heir and he will not be safe here on this planet. You shouldn't forget that Trigon is out there waiting, calculating. He will get to you and your family, then the rest of humanity will seize to exist"._

"_And I will be ready to defend my family with all that I have in me"._

_Arella shook her head and her body became encased in a white sphere, "you will regret not listening to me child. It was for your own good, but I can not force you. Be safe my daughter". She quickly vanished and Raven exhaled tiredly._

_A year later…._

_Five year old Alan walked along a dirty path. His face was full of mud and dust, while his eyes held tears. Why were kids so mean? why was he called a freak? Why couldn't people love him like his parents did? Why did the other parents now want their children to play with him? His little mind did not understand this. _

_A dark figure appeared before the young boy, prompting him to stop mid step. Any normal boy would have been scared and running away, but Alan wasn't scared. He never was. He loved the dark and loved scary creatures. "What Ails you boy?" spoke the dark figure._

"_Huh?"_

_Chuckling the figure began to shape shift into a red figure with multiple eyes, "what is troubling you?"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Oh do you not recognize your great grandfather?"_

"_I don't get it mister"_

_Wiping the tears from the young boy's face, the figure knelt down to his small height, " I am your great grandfather. I am Trigon the Great. Your mother is my Granddaughter."_

_His eyes lit up, "Wow, really mister? You are mommy's grand poppa?"_

"_But of course I am"._

"_How come you're not like me? You are shadow"_

_Trigon laughed loudly, "I am dead for now. My body that is. But I will live again for my heir has been born. Would you follow me Alan? Would you like to teach those boys a lesson? Would you like for everyone in this world to love you, love you so much that you wont have to cry anymore?"_

_Little Alan cocked his head to the side, "Really? I can have many many friends? No one will laugh at me at school and no one will hate me?"_

"_Yes my boy. You will forever be loved and no one will hurt you. I promise"_

"_Promise, Promise?"_

"_Cross my heart and hope to die." extending his hand out, Trigon waited for the young boy's hand. This was easier than it looked, soon he would have a vessel that will allow him to carry out his revenge. To get rid of the impurities in his bloodline and conquer the entire universe as lord and commander. Raven would be disposed off by her very own son, just like Trigon was disposed off by his children. He vanished inside the small boy's body to sleep till the time was right. All the while his evilness rubbing off on the young Alan._

* * *

**Raven gasped** loudly and the shield promptly dissipated. How can things have been her fault all along? She should have listened to her mother, she should have protected her child from all evils. But she failed him and everyone else. She failed as a mother, as a wife and definitely as a self proclaimed human. _My little Alan. _

Standing on shaky legs she walked to intercept Slade as he advanced to attack the unsuspecting Robin. Richard was busy tending to the older Raven to have noticed what was happening. All he saw was both his son and Raven engage in a fight of powers. The cave's lights all went out and the automatic power was not restoring anything at all. "She is too weak Richard. You have to help her" insisted the older Raven.

"But what about you? What's happening?" She tapped her forehead to his and allowed him to see everything the younger Raven had seen. Their bond was stronger than before. "You must protect them…no just Raven and the baby, but Alan as well. He is an innocent in all of this. My great grandfather was convicted of dark magic and of a plot to kill everyone that opposed him. My grandmother the highest priestess (3), she banished him to the mountains of Azarath and he was held captive there for a decade. When time came, his soul was extracted from his body. The body was destroyed and the soul sealed away in the gates of Azarath, but he managed to get out. He found a loop hole Richard. You have to stop him from completely assimilating with our child".

"You can not stop me" The voice coming out of Alan was darker, slimier and devoid of any trace of humanity. Trigon was back. And no one knew how to stop him.

_

* * *

_

AUthor's note: Well there you have this chapter. I will of course try to focus on the next one soon. I wanted to let you all know that I was still alive and kicking. WOw it was 100 degrees here. It was a scorcher. I hope this was to your liking me lovely readers and that i did not disappoint. Well i needed to get this out. Thank YOU ALLLLLLL very much for your reviews they always give me hope.

#1 Royal Slave.

_#2 is a reference to chapter 12 of Royal Slave._

_#3 Also Royal slave_


	9. in his World

Hiya!! been a long time and well sorry for the long wait. I am a very sickly person and I have been feeling worse than ever before. I am sorry it took long really, but my health is more important and I rather be healthy so that I can continue to write stories.

Author:Animefreak03

Rating:T/M

Chapter: I can't remember :P

Health status: Sick to my stomach literally, going to go lay down again for a nap, letting meds do their work.

* * *

The silence was deafening, even with the machines beeping and the alarm system blaring. All were transfixed with what was before them; Alan encased in an orange glow. His eyes no longer the blue that captivated people, no, this time his eyes were red and menacing. Of one thing they were sure of and that was that Alan was no longer in control.

"Raven did you honestly think that you would be able to get rid of me? Have you forgotten who I am?" Laughing, Trigon moved towards the stunned woman. Richard and Robin both made a move to go to her side, but Raven pushed them back with her powers.

"Stay out of this, both of you. This is something that I should have taken care of." Richard did not see how she could be capable of getting rid of Slade and tried one more time to reach her side. A hand blocked his path.

Looking down he let his eyes scan the body before him. Raven-the older one- shook her head, "You must not interfere." And her eyes never moved from her younger self and her son.

Trigon once more laughed, "You are pathetic to think that you have a chance against me. Can't you see I am destruction itself? Nothing can stop me."

Younger Raven placed her hands together and began to chant, Trigon for his part watched curiously as to what her plan was. Not realizing that Raven wasn't trying to do anything other than distracting him till she was able to understand what the voice had said to her earlier.

Cyborg and the other two Bruces were still being held in the black matter sent by Alan before Trigon took over his body. Where was Beast Boy? Cyborg swore that Beast Boy had been behind him when the cave shook, but now he was nowhere to be found.

"Tsk Tsk, you won't be able to get rid of me because to do so would mean killing an innocent child. Tell me Raven; are you heartless enough to kill your own son? Azarath Mentia," he shouted and everyone watched in horror as a black energy blast shoved the younger Raven, but she was ready for it and held her place. "Ah, it seems as though you are harnessing your energy. But tell me my dear what makes you think that it will help you?" Trigon chuckled irritating the rest of the occupants.

"I've had enough of you!!" Robin ran and kicked Trigon in the face sending him flying to a wall of rocks.

"Richard stop, you should not interfere." Raven took in a deep breath and began to chant once more. _Just a little more, please work. If you are right about this, whoever you are, then it might buy us time to help Alan._

_Little one I am time, love and everything that protects. I want to help you get the future of the planets back into your arms. Your child is the savior not the destroyer, you must hurry._

_Alright._

Trigon stood and chuckled, he wasn't amused by Robin; the boy was useless except for being the sperm donor that helped bring him back. So in a weird way he owes the boy his new found body and powers.

"That was a stupid move boy, but I'll let you live for now."

"Tell me Trigon, why are you doing this to us? To Raven? What has she ever done to you?" spat the boy wonder.

"It seems mommy dearest has been keeping secrets for a long time, hasn't she?" he turned to the older Raven who held onto Richard not wanting to let him go. She knew what her younger self was doing and was trying to help distract Trigon. "Tell him Raven, tell him why it is that I am after you besides getting your son's body and his powers."

Raven shook her head not wanting to reveal why Trigon will forever be a part of their lives, unless they found a way to seal him one more. It wasn't possible because the only person who knew how to seal him was no longer in this world. "You won't say? Alright since you are all going to die anyways, let me send you to the afterlife with this knowledge, no? See Raven here is…well she is the reincarnation of my lovely wife Amell, the high priestess that sealed me away. The treacherous bitch that chose her duties over me the King of Azarath, who she feared was getting too powerful for his own good. She along with the other priestess and council men decided that my transgressions needed to be stopped and came up with a plan to seal away my soul. So when I was out on a killing spree around the solar system-here he smirked remembering his evil ways-, she stayed behind and was able to completely get her Azarath star to become black. A Tilaka (1) is what you humans refer to it.

When I returned to Azarath the bitch seduced me and when I least expected it I found my soul being ripped from within me. For centuries I lived inside the gates of Azarath, what many would call hell and I bowed to have my revenge on the bitch. But the powers she used had been too great and she wasn't able to stay alive, her price for stealing my soul, was that she would forever reincarnate till the end of time. Every time she has reincarnated she has FOUND YOU and I have found her. Because you are a silly human I have never been bothered by the two of you being together, because I have always managed to kill you both, however something changed in the past two hundred years.

You have both been able to have a child; a child that I always killed with my bear hands, a child who at the same time has taken more and more of my powers. So I was sent back in time, none other than by you Raven. You who thought had the power to seal me in the future actually sent me back into the present to collect what's rightfully mine; Your heir."

Grasping Richard's hand tightly, older Raven allowed the tears to stream down her face. She knew that she was responsible for it all, but she wasn't aware of how much. To hear it from the monster that was in a past life her husband and now who had possession of her child, it was too much to bear.

Younger Raven smirked. _Perfect._ "AZARATH MENTIALLI SOGARTI," a blinding light erupted and a giant snake slithered out of the shadows and its large mouth encompassed Trigon's body. Everyone covered their eyes but gradually the light dimmed and Robin was able to see Beast Boy transformed into a Snake and holding Trigon in place.

"NOW!!" yelled the older Raven and she rushed to her younger self and together both held hands and chanted "AZARATH MENTRIOS."

When all of the lights came back on inside the cave, both Bruces and Cyborg were on the floor and everyone else had disappeared.

"What's going on, what happened?" yelled the frantic half metal man.

* * *

In a world like no other, the two Raven and the two Richards stood before Trigon and Beast Boy. Beast boy, who has been tossed aside by their evil menace, was nursing a swollen cheek. Raven the young one used her powers to bring him to their side. "This is it Trigon, this is where we end this and where you will return my son." Everyone else watched as she discarded her cape and stood before them in her leotards; her belly visibly big due to the child within her. The marks that adorned Alan's body now adorned her as well, but they glow blue, "Richard you must search for Alan. We are inside his head right now and I know if you find him we can finish Trigon off." As both Robins were about to start their mission, Trigon used his powers and made sword like weapons appear out of thin air and sent them towards the group. Quickly the two Ravens shielded the men. "Quickly go. He can use anything he wants in this dimension because he is using Alan's powers. GO!"

Not waiting to be told twice, both Robins along with Beast Boy began to search for the young man in the strange Alice in Wonderland world. Richard looked back once to see his wife…err…both women engaging in battle with Trigon and he was tempted to go back and help. Neither one of them could be capable of dealing with that mad man in their state, but he had faith and for once would do as she said and help bring their son back. If Trigon continued to murder them all in every past or future life, then in this present time he would make sure to end it all.

Alan wasn't fairing well. His body shook and all he wanted to do was crawl into a warm bed and never wake up. To witness all of the destruction he had committed and all the hurt he has caused his parents, was really heartbreaking for the young boy. Due to Raven opening a portal to his mind, his world, he was ultimately returned to the physical age of five. Alone and scared, Alan began to explore his world in search of anyone that would protect him, love him, need him.

Robin and Beast boy were ahead of Richard, who instead of rushing blindly like the other two, decided that to approach a problem you had to find the root of it. If he remembers correctly, when he and Raven were younger, they had fought Trigon inside of her world. Although her world was ten times darker and scarier than this one, he knew for a fact that if they wanted to find Alan, they had to think like a child. For some reason, inside Raven's head she had regressed to the age of seven or so, and chances were that their son was the same way.

Robin turned his head to speak to his older self when he noticed that he wasn't following them. Beast boy too stopped, "where did he go?" Robin took in a deep breath and began to walk back towards the same way they had just come by. However, not realizing that this world could be violent or safe, Robin ended up falling through the ground. "ROBIN!!" yelled Beast Boy as he morphed into a giant bird and flew after his leader. Said leader was struggling to hold on to anything that might aid him.

Alan screamed as tentacle like fingers gripped his legs and held him in place. He tried to free himself but it wasn't working, "let me go please, let me go." Tear streaming down his face, the little boy cried harder. The more he cried the tighter the hold of these strange fingers became. There was a scary laugh that came out of nowhere and the little boy cried more.

Richard ran as fast as he could towards the whole on the ground where Robin had fallen through. He searched frantically for any visible signs of either Beast boy or his younger self.

_Daddy…daddy._

"What was that?" Asked a bewildered Richard who had yet to hear or see any sign of Robin or Beast Boy. He stood and turned around, "what was that? Who is it?" he screamed.

Sobbing sounds were coming from all around him and Richard could not tell where it was coming from, but he knew that this was Alan. He felt it in his gut that Alan was the one crying.

"Alan!! ALAN! Can you hear me?" He began to walk without a route.

Beast boy sighed as he watched Robin walk around a cave like room. He wasn't sure where they had landed, but one thing he did know was that they both had someone ended up in another part of the world. Hopefully Richard-future one-will find everyone and get them out there. "Hey Robin, what do we do now?"

Robin touched his head and knelt, "Alan's crying. I can hear him."

Beast boy crawled towards his leader, "really? You can hear him? But then, where is he? Can you talk to him?"

"Beast boy I need you to be quiet for a minute, I think Alan is trying to reach out but I can't concentrate. Something is …"the words died on his lips when the ground once more crumbled and sent both of them down.

"Not again!!" whined beast boy as he morphed into another flying animal to help them land safely.

Meanwhile…

The younger Raven had managed to hurt Trigon in the arm, but like a true demon god was able to heal himself. They were getting nowhere and their only hope was to find Alan. If the boy was found, then the hold Trigon had on him would disappear.

"Give up yet _dear_?" sneered the demon.

Older Raven chuckled, "we just got started _darling!" _without a second thought they both charged at the demon ready to end this once and for all. Read to save the lives of millions, but most importantly ready to save the life of their child.

But Alan's world began to crumble, how long till it was completely destroyed? Would they be able to save him and stop Trigon? The only thoughts going through both Ravens' head…_time to finally end what we both started._

* * *

1-is a mark worn on the forehead and other parts of the body, not to be confused with a bindi. Tilaka may be worn on a daily basis or for special religious occasions only, depending on different customs.

there are a few references to my other story so it might not make sense but I assure you it really does LOL. I will try to update this again soon. Hopefully I'll be better and I can work on my other stories. Till then, have a great day!!

P.S. The words that Raven and Trigon chant, as you can see some are made up. So yeah just wanted to let you know that they are not real heee.


	10. Home

Chapter 10

Author: Animefreak03

Title: Home

A/N well sorry for a long a** wait. I am not really doing much writing these days unless they pertain to my thesis or research studies. Yep, people I am back in school finishing up my Masters and then onto my Phd Concentration, plus working 3 jobs leaves little time to myself. I have not properly gone to an outing much less had time to write. So forgive me, I have not given up on any of my stories. Thanks!

* * *

A field of sunflowers, the wind blowing softly caressing the skin. A bright sun light shinning down on the young man's face. Slowly, as if in a dream, he reached a hand towards the sky and tried to cover the sun with his palm. Peace, that's all he could feel at this moment.

_Alan...Alan...where are you?_

Groaning the young man turned his head to the side searching for the voice. Who was it? How did they know his name?

_Honey, where are you? Alan it's time to go home._

Home? Was this not home? He tried to sit up but his body was too heavy to lift on its own. Sighing, he continued to lay there looking up at the blue sky. A moment later an obscured face was in the way. A woman. A long haired woman whose aura was calming, soothing, motherly. He smiled up at this figure, because it felt like home. That was home.

A hand reached down and caressed his cheek lovingly.

"Honey, it's time to go back. You can't stay here any longer."

Frowning, the young man took the hand in his, "Why not? It is safe, it is home."

The woman hmmed and squeezed the smaller hand in hers, "it is not your home little one. It is time you went back. They are waiting for you."

He shook his head, "no one wants me. Let me stay, let me die. It will be much better for everyone."

She sat next to him and looked up at the sky, "They want you. That's why I can't let you stay here. They really want you after all Alan. I was afraid that you would not be wanted, but they are doing everything they can to keep you. It's time you took your place, it is time you reclaimed your family. Go on little one, it is time you protected everything and everyone."

Alan sat up and looked into the woman's bright eyes. She was calming, she was safety, but she truly wasn't home.

"Grandma will you sing to me one last time? Will you let me sleep a little bit more? I promise I will return to her, I will return to home, but can you just sing to me?"

Beautiful blue eyes pleaded with the older woman. She smiled and hugged him tightly, "I will love. I will sing to you until you return home."

Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night

Slowly as she sang, Alan's eyes began to close. _Farewell my sweet little boy, return to your home where you belong. Raven, protect him._

* * *

Richard dropped down to his knees. His child, his little boy was suspended in the air by tentacle like branches that held him in place. The little boy's head drooped to one side and a small trickle of blood ran down his lips. Willing himself to stand, Richard reached out his hand to try and pry the child from the tree that held him. The closer he got, the higher the branches took his child. Frustrated and tired from all of the searching, he began to pull and pull at any branch that was near him.

As if sensing danger, the branches began to grow thorns which cut Richard's hands, but he continued to pull with his bare hands.

"Daddy?"

Looking up, Richard was greeted with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. His little boy who dangled in the air trapped like an animal smiled down at him, "you came daddy."

Feeling relief, Richard sighed and smiled, "I came sweetheart. I came and I will take you with me." The branches began to squeeze the child and he screamed in agony. A cry that tore at Richard's heart and made him pull harder.

"Let my son go. Fucking stupid shit, let him go."

Robin arrived at a cave-like room while Beast boy trailed behind him. He could faintly hear a cry and knew that it was Alan. He ran as fast as he could and came upon Richard trying to pull Alan free from some strange looking branches. The more the man pulled, the more the branches seem to grow out of nowhere. Alan's cry grew in intensity and there was a strange pull on his heart. Hearing such a cry made Robin want to crawl into a small hole, but he needed to save him and he needed to move now.

Together with Beast boy who transformed into a large T-Rex, they began to help Richard but to no avail.

"This isn't working Robin. Should we try a different approach?"

"Beast boy I know, but what can we do? It does not seem to stop growing."

Richard stood back, "step away, it seems that if we try to take him, they will try to harm him more. Lets just step away."

As if that was the magic word, the branches topped suffocating the little boy and Alan in turn stopped his crying. Sniffing, the little boy looked at the three men in the room, "daddy please take me down."

Richard shook his head, "Alan, you have to do it yourself. I am sorry but you are going to have to do it."

The little boy looked lost, "how? I want to go home daddy, where is mommy?"

Good question. Richard looked at Robin and BB and shook his head conveying his need for them not to say anything about Raven. Robin nodded and walked a few steps towards Alan, "Alan look at me. Listen, this is your world nothing here can harm you unless you allow it. You have to fight this thing and free yourself. I promise we will stay here till you do, but you must hurry because mommy is waiting. Can you do that for us? Can you fight this thing and get free?"

He sniffled again and then nodded his head towards Robin, "okay I'll try. But you promise to take me home? I can't seem to find home anywhere so you promise?"

"Yes, I promise to take you home when you get free."

"Alright. I will try and you and daddy can take me home."

_Daddy, I am daddy too._ Mentally pouted the boy wonder. But this wasn't time for him to get jealous over such a trivial matter. He was Alan's father anyways.

The little boy began to frantically look around the room, "how do I do it mister? How do I get free?"

Richard walked over to Robin, "Alan you have to concentrate and you have to wish it away. Do you know what dreams are Alan? Well you can do anything in your dreams."

As if finally understanding, Alan closed his eyes.

* * *

Raven continued her fight against the monster that was Trigon. Every time she got closer to getting a hit, he was able to deflect it. It was getting frustrating and annoying not being able to get a hit on that thing, but if Richard and the others could get to Alan this would all be over soon.

Older Raven stood back to watch as her younger self worked on getting rid of Trigon. She knew she should be helping her, but something was telling her that this fight was better fought by her younger self. Maybe it was due to her still young powers, or maybe it had to do with how much more composed she seemed to have been before growing up. Either way, getting into the fight would more than likely end up in her getting hurt and her younger self not accomplishing anything.

_When the time comes, you shall be able to help. Do not worry._

She looked around looking for the voice. A shadow figure near what appeared to be a tall dark tree poked its head out and caught her interest. _Who are you?_

_The child is safe you will know in time what you must do. For now just watch._

The shadow figure moved to hide again, the wind making what appeared to be a cape fly around the figure. The presence was calming, welcoming and most of all strong.

_In a matter of minutes, you shall have your total revenge._

* * *

Star fire looked at the destruction all around her. She could not believe that just the few hours ago that she had left Earth, it was completely and utterly unlivable. When Slade had attacked and Robin tried to leave with her, Star fire had felt a sense of wrongness. Robin may have been the man she had fallen in love with, but he wasn't the man destined to be her beloved. That much was clear now that she had returned to Earth. Funny how life has a way of surprising you.

"A penny for your thoughts, princess?"

Star fire whirled around to look into the eyes of a man who resembled her best friend Raven. His gentle childish smile warmed her being completely, "I can not believe how much Earth has changed in just a matter of hours."

He walked closer to the young woman, whose body now had gone through its transformation and no longer looked like a little girl. "Time has been affected by the events Richard has caused. It is time." He took out a sword which had been sheathed behind his back, his long braided hair swishing in the air as he made his way out of the ship towards a shadowed figure, a figure Kori/star fire had failed to see.

"Welcome home master Kyoshi (1). Raven has been expecting you." _Home. I will set things right for you sister._

* * *

"Yes!" Screamed Beast boy as the branches gave way and Richard quickly caught his child. The little boy giggled as he was squeezed in the arms of his father.

Robin although happy to have seen Alan finally free, was also seething with anger as the father and son shared a moment. He wanted to be part of that moment.

"Daddy, it's time"

Richard looked into his child's eyes wondering what he meant, "time for what Alan?"

Alan hugged Richard, "time for us to go home daddy. All of the stars and in play."

All hell broke loose.

* * *

A/N forgive me for any grammar mistakes and the likes. Also, (1) you will note that Kyoshi is from Royal Slave...Whoo hooo the hottie is back. Again, enjoy this my loves.


End file.
